The Unknown
by graystephen93
Summary: Together, Harvey and Donna deal with both the departure of Mike and Rachel, and the sudden change in firm dynamics during the aftermath of the wedding. Until Harvey decides that they need a break away from the city to visit their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So this is my new post finale/season eight piece. There's a certain plot I want to develop along the way so it won't go entirely the way I think this season will unfold.**

 **But h** **ope you enjoy nonetheless! x**

* * *

 _Chapter One: The Not So Grand Finale_

* * *

Neither of the still swaying pair remember when one song became two, or when two became four. Both only noticing how long they had been dancing together when the warm sea of bodies around them slowly start to disperse. Some back to their tables, others to the bar.

Harvey moves his eyes around the dance floor, his cheek still pressed into her fiery waves, hand on her back, higher than when they first started dancing. The tips of his fingers now tasting the bare flesh of her exposed back. A place where they haven't marked their fingerprints in far too long. His digits have long become sweaty and he reckons hers are too with all of her fingers delicately wrapped around his thumb as his own fold neatly over the back of her palm.

Donna feels him releasing a sigh. Finally letting himself breathe now that they weren't as surrounded by friends and acquaintances and complete strangers. She feels the pain in his heart next as hers beats against his heavy chest. She knows she doesn't need to offer him words right now. His heartache is more than valid and she's not about to talk him out of feeling this way. All she can do is press her hand tighter against him while her thumb strokes his back, silently telling him that she hears him.

"I know." She catches him whisper to her unexpectedly, voice hoarse and tired, but she can feel him smiling lightly as his cheek rises against her.

She pulls her head back, feeling the fresh air hit her right side for the first time in what felt like forever - and not long enough at the same time. He watches her furrow her brows with an inquisitive smirk, his eyes raking over the freckles on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. The ones he only gets to see when he's this close. Which isn't often enough, he now realises.

"Know what?"

"That it'll be okay." he responds straight after. "We'll still see them."

"It will." the redhead smiles with pride before nodding. "And we will."

"I don't know how I'd cope with all of this if I didn't have you, Donna."

"Well," she grins reassuringly, momentarily glancing away with a hint of bashfulness, eyes glistening under the soft light emitting from the rows of bulbs above their heads, "you don't ever have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere, Harvey."

He tilts his head at her, brows raised with a challenging smirk. "Can you really promise that, though?"

"Can anyone?"

He sighs again, feeling like that's all he can do lately as his left hand subconsciously drifts back down her lengthy spine, stopping lower than it had ventured since they entered the dancefloor.

They may not have done much physical dancing in the past, if any, but they were constantly dancing around each other when it came to their feelings for one another. They had mastered it. Professional slow-burn choreographers at this stage.

"I can," he says as he bobs his head with his signature confidence, and an even more trademark grin threatening his lips, "I'll always be around."

He meant _for her._ He just didn't dare finish his sentence that way. Not when the truth about her feelings for him still feels miles up in the air. Her words told him one thing, but her lingering looks, her coy smiles and tentative touches now scream another thing. So, he allows his tone, his eyes, his embrace, to tell her instead. Because it's all still too much of a risk. Especially on a night like tonight, when everyone is tipsy and high on life. He tells himself that its normal to be more affectionate with friends on nights like these, in the hopes that he can put the ambiguity behind her feelings for him to bed.

"Good to know." she whispers, holding his stare for a moment that borders on too long for apparent _just_ _friends_ who are _back to normal and_ _don't want to be together._

Harvey smiles back, looking away then before pulling her in close, returning her body to his once more. His next words proving a direct contradiction to his most recent action.

"We should probably get back to the party soon."

"Probably." she chuckles, inching away from him before he gently draws her back, his mouth lingering over her exposed left ear.

"Just not yet."

She watches her fingers caress the back of his shoulder as she rests her head against him once more. Starting to wonder if she was lying to herself more than to him when she told him she didn't have feelings for him - that she didn't want more - when those exact feelings start swelling up inside of her, as if each of them were splitting in half and multiplying with the growth of each new cell in her body.

He senses her relax into him again before she speaks. "One more song won't hurt."

Her clammy palm falls from his own as she wraps that arm around his neck, limbs gliding slowly as both arms cross behind him, reminding him of her kiss, _their kiss_. His newly freed hand wraps around her waist now too as their new positions allow them to share an even more intimate embrace. Their chins resting in the crooks of one another's necks while they sway in the dim light that helps keep their true feelings in the shadows.

Both well aware that the harsh light of day will inevitably return.

 **…**

Harvey sets his drink down on the white marble counter of the bar over in a secluded, more intimate corner of the large reception. He looks at Donna to his left who sends him a curious glance once she senses his. She notices his eyes engulf her features with less tentativeness than they used to. Like he wasn't afraid of her catching him anymore. Just like they had appeared right before he asked her to dance.

He opens his mouth to speak but she never hears the words as his eyes veer off over her shoulder. His lips pressing together with an uncomfortable exhale thanks to the dreaded moment that was now fast approaching them. Although she can take a guess, his eyes become all too dismal and she twists her head around to confirm for herself what they were pointed at. Mike and Rachel, both removing themselves from a friendly conversation some twelve feet away as they make their way over to their best man and maid of honour.

Donna looks back to Harvey, smiling sadly as she observes him. Focusing on his well-being was one way to ensure she didn't think of hers. And what her friends leaving would do to her.

She sits up off her chair next, her left hand landing on his right bicep, thumb caressing him until he was glancing back at her, nodding lightly to confirm he was okay before she lets her hand fall back to her side, the backs of their palms kissing.

"Are you two still here?" Harvey jokes, desperate to lighten the mood that was uncontrollably darkening, while Donna turns her head to smile at the newlyweds.

They both stop up in front of their friends then, arms linked and bubbling with joy. A joy that was tainted with this impending bittersweet goodbye, nonetheless.

"Well, we were gonna leave without saying anything, but we were worried you two wouldn't send our final paychecks if we did that so.."

Rachel scolds him with a chuckle before eyeing Harvey. "Of course we're not gone yet."

Donna inhales, selflessly holding back the waterworks when she feels her nose start to sting and her lids fill with a layer of fresh tears. She doesn't want them feeling bad about leaving, not for a second, and especially not on their big day.

"But you're leaving soon." she finishes knowingly.

Rachel meets her stare, her chest rising, voice shaking in spite of her efforts. "Yes. We came to say goodbye. And to thank you both. For everything."

Harvey glances at Donna, suddenly needing to absorb some of her calm to anchor himself down. But he can see right through her facade and her sorrow leaves him more broken than before he looked at her. Oddly though, her pain begins to ease his own as he tells himself to be strong, for her, so she can lean on him should she need.

"No need to thank us." Donna asserts. Desperate not to start choking up, she jokes lightly. "We're as lucky to have you two in our lives, as you are to have us."

The group share a moment of easy laughter, soon drowned out by knowing stares. A heavy thundercloud now looming over the four of them in the corner of a beautifully decorated room, filled with an unmissable contrast of communal chattering, smiles and laughter.

"Seriously though," Mike starts, looking back and forth between his surrogate parents as his arm tightens around his wife, "I'm not sure we could ever put into words how much you both mean to us, and how hard it is to say goodbye."

"So let's not say it." Harvey blurts, frowning with a crooked smile, earning glances from all three. "'Cause this isn't goodbye." He may have only been trying to convince himself but the others seem to take comfort in that fact too.

"No," Mike agrees, "it's not."

A second later, Harvey's outstretching his arms, silently but warmly inviting Mike in for another hug. One they both know would be their last for awhile. For a man that wasn't keen on physically showing his affections, that realisation stung Harvey more than he ever could have predicted.

Tears fall down Rachel's cheeks as Donna inches towards her to do the same. Both wrapping themselves up in the most tender embrace they could possibly manage. Black on white as they mold into one hugging form. Only feeling more fragile the longer they held on. That still isn't enough to force them to let go just yet, however.

"Thanks for everything, Harvey."

"Thanks for stumbling into that interview, Mike." he smirks, patting him on the back as they hug it out for the second time that night.

"You'll have to thank Donna for that." Mike breathes, eager to play cupid one last time before he leaves. "She's the one who let me through after all."

Harvey lets go, meeting Mike with a knowing grin as he pulls back, eyes narrowing in reminiscence.

"She is." he murmurs, vision trailing to the redhead still hugging her friend, both women immersed in their own moment as he remembers her enthusiastic wink, signaling to him that the kid walking into his next interview was 'another him'.

Harvey looks back to Mike then, the younger man's stare immediately telling him that he has picked up on his shameless Donna-ogling.

"Harvey-"

"I know, Mike." he says simply, forcing his friend to frown in surprise. "You don't need to say a thing."

He was just experiencing what it was like to talk about Donna to someone for the first time, and now that someone was moving to the opposite side of the country.

"Good." he nods before lowering his voice. "So next time I visit it'll be for your wedding, right?"

Harvey shakes his head, biting the inside of his lip in an attempt to shut down the smirk forming at his lips, his nostrils flaring in mock disapproval of his first ever protege, before he ends up looking back at her.

"I'm gonna miss you more than I can even imagine right now, Donna." Rachel chokes out when they pull apart, still holding on to one another's hands.

Teary-eyed and lips trembling, she tries her best to hold it together. "Hey, I'm gonna visit soon! You'll be sick of me again in no time."

Rachel pushes her lips together, nodding sadly at the thought of them being visitors in each other's lives for the first time since the day they met. How she had gotten to see firsthand Donna's famous know-it-all ways. The redhead offering her warm, quirky smiles and witty back-and-forth during a conversation that had her utter " _you're weird, we'll be friends."_ And friends they soon became. Sisters even. Two women constantly looking out for each other in a workplace that strongly favours men. Without even having to think about it, they had the other's backs. And now, after almost a decade of working at the firm together, and running to Donna whenever she needed help, or advice, or even just a girly catch-up, living on the other side of the country would be the strangest adjustment she's ever faced.

Donna watches Rachel's kind hazel eyes trail towards Harvey, still conversing with Mike before they're back on her a second later. The brunette inhales, face full of hope as she gives her last words of advice.

"Do what makes you happy, Donna. And remember, it's okay to put yourself first from time to time." The redhead shakes her head up and down slowly, knowing exactly what _\- or rather who -_ Rachel was referring to. "Don't be afraid to tell him _how you feel."_ she whispers knowingly, giving Donna's hand an affectionately encouraging squeeze.

She's simply at a loss for words, wondering how Rachel seemed to know. Before realising that she may have passed some of her perfected people-reading skills on to her friend over the years.

The group naturally shuffle back into a foursome then. Harvey and Rachel, and Donna and Mike, saying their goodbyes now too, warm hugs and friendly kisses temporarily coating over the pain of it all.

"Thanks for being there for me everyday, Donna." Mike praises, crystal-blue eyes oozing with an appreciation words could never fully describe.

"Who else was gonna clean up after all of your messes?"

"I don't think anyone else could." he beams before they let go fully.

Harvey breaks his and Rachel's hold then. "Look after him," he says purposely loud, "seeing as I won't be there to save his ass in Seattle when he inevitably shits the bed."

"I will." she chuckles softly, blinking slowly as she grins.

Mike lets the harmless insult slide, shaking his head with a silent laugh as he steps back beside his wife. Harvey and Donna now standing together again too. Almost as close as the married couple before them. She feels his palm on her right shoulder just before he speaks.

"Go on, you two." He forces a smile while he nods to the exit at the end of the room, clenching his jaw as his eyes glaze over and his voice verges on raspy. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

"And your new life!" Donna adds warmly and tearfully, still excited for the pair's journey ahead.

Harvey and Mike exchange one last glance for the night, and the foreseeable future. One not completely shy of the type a proud father would give his son going off to college. Rachel blows Donna a kiss as Mike takes her by the hand, leading them away. The redhead's hand resting over her heart, determined to suppress the agonizing sensation ferociously thumping out of her chest.

They watch on as the lovebirds become lost in the crowd again, making their way out of the reception before they jump into the car that would begin their next journey together. And just like that, the packed room felt undeniably emptier to them both now. They felt no reason to celebrate there any longer. As if the gathering was pointless now.

His eyes rest on the side of her face. Biting her bottom lip in an attempt to numb her growing mental affliction by replacing it with a physical feeling instead. A feeling to anchor her down and pull her out of her head and back into the present. But it's her first presence without them since she met them both. A sourly sweet new era. One she can't escape. But she _can_ escape the room. The room that no longer held two of her closest friends in the world, and never would again.

"I'll be right back." She hates the tremble that reduces her voice to a near whisper. She wants to be strong around him. For him.

"Donna-"

After a quick glance she's scurrying away from the bar, all too quickly losing him as she maneuvers around tables and crowds, darting through open oak doors at the end of the large function room.

When he no longer has eyes on her he wonders why the hell he didn't follow her straight away. The room may have felt empty without the newlyweds, but it was undoubtedly insufferable without the redhead.

His glass of scotch clinks against the marble counter of the stylish bar while he pushes himself off of it, springing into action, hoping he would find her with ease so she won't be grieving alone. He wants her tears to have a place to land on his shoulder, or in the crook of his neck as he holds her close and tells her everything will be okay. Just like he knows it will be _. Because he has her._

He scans his surroundings once he crosses the very threshold she had tread over just moments beforehand. Looking for a rainbow of ebony, ivory and orange. With a long hallway to his left, and a wall to his right, he decides to go straight ahead, knowing there's a balcony out this way. The perfect place to go when you want to be alone. But he didn't want her to be alone. And he was putting his wants above hers in this case. Unapologetically so. She could protest all she liked but he wasn't letting himself leave her unless she could bring herself to tell him that she doesn't want him there.

She hears his footsteps on the concrete behind her as he brushes past the translucent cream curtain acting as the only barrier between them now. She feels his eyes on her bare back while she involuntarily shivers against the breeze that carries no sympathy for her - just the way she likes it. Never usually one to be drawn to things, or people, that allowed her to be soft or indulge in self-pity. Which is why she could rarely surround herself with the likes when she was going through something close to heart. Yet always being the first to offer comfort, advice, or just a listening ear when someone else was. Maybe that's why she thrived in the harsh working environment of one of New York's leading law firms, that didn't care for personal struggles over business ones. It's definitely why she couldn't fully understand the need to get away from Harvey. He was never a shoulder to cry on. He made sure of that. The best example being the infamous Liberty Rail case. He protected her, he cared for her, he loved her. But he never comforted her. Not until it was all over at least. And definitely not physically.

 _I'm telling you that I'm petrified!_

 _And I understand, but I don't have time to comfort you._

 _Well I need you to make time!_

 _You want someone to give you hug? Go to Louis. You want someone to get you out of this thing? You need to leave me alone._

But this time felt different. Years of barely touching, out of fear of where it would lead them - but more so out of fear of where it _wouldn't_ lead them - and suddenly they were the type of friends who hugged and danced together. So she knew he would react differently to her heartache this time. Especially seeing as it had nothing to do with the firm. And truth be told, she isn't sure if she's ready. For the breakdown she would have once he takes her in his arms. Or for the desire she would feel when she would reciprocate. Or for the questions that would inevitably arise when such an embrace would have her doubting, and regretting, everything she said to him in the lobby some weeks prior.

"I know you're there."

He smiles, leather shoes filling the silence as he carries himself the five feet towards her. She hears the material of his jacket rustling as he wriggles out of it. There's no energy left inside her mind, body, or even soul, to protest as he wordlessly blankets her exposed back and arms. Not only offering her warmth, but intentionally coating her with armour too.

"I'll always be here, remember?"

When her eyes allow him access for the first time since she left the bar, he sees the exhaustion, the fear, the defeat. _The unknown._

Her body is still pressed against the balcony as her hands reach to grab the lapels of his jacket and her appreciative smile tells him he can let go of her back. But he doesn't want to. So he keeps his hand there, palm running up and down her vertebrae in an attempt to back up his words. While his chest pressed against her side shields her from the light wind blowing their way, only managing to pull at the edges of her red waves which were made to appear deeper by the black sky above.

He removes his hand then, standing by her right, facing his body straight ahead as he mimics her city-gazing, elbows pressed against the stone ledge. Her silence soon becomes unbearable. She isn't the quiet one of them both. He misses the comfort of her voice. One that has always spoke to him while he grappled with his own inner turmoil.

Still looking ahead, pretending to focus on the skyline, he nudges his shoulder into hers, forcing her body to sway slightly to the left in reaction. She has to look at him then, a cheeky smirk capturing his face as his eyes tell her to 'lighten up' in a purposely silly way. He knows there's not much to be content about right now. And he's not about to make her feel like she has to get her emotions in check. He has reluctantly dismissed them in the past and the thought of doing so now, or ever again, makes him want to jump over the edge of the very balcony they were leaning against.

She smirks back almost straight away. His grin as contagious as ever, infecting her cheeks with an exhilarated expression that forms stunningly symmetrical arrow-shaped indents on either side of her beauteous smile.

Her left arm pokes out from under his security blanket of a jacket and her fingers grip his shirted bicep. Her hand soon running up and down in soothing motions designed to warm him up and show her affection and gratitude at the same time. Ceasing movement awhile later as her fingers squeeze the joint in his arm, resting there before his hand covers hers, his heated palm meeting icy fingers.

"You're freezing." he worries, squeezing her hand even tighter against his limb.

She immediately fears what's coming next. Only confirmed when he straightens back up, pulling his arm out from under her grip as he turns to face her once more. His head cocking, arms lightly outstretched, waiting for her to look at him. But she doesn't want to. Once gain, he's looking at her with the same confidence he possessed just before he asked her to dance. And it unnerves her because it feels like he's telling, or at least showing her something. But she is just too fearful to find out exactly what. She wants to stay facing away, in the hope that her body language will speak to him instead of actual English. A language they don't practice very well when it comes to the topic of _them -_ whatever they are. A hug would be too much for her right now, no matter how cold she feels.

But for him, it was the least he could offer her. Since she kissed him, touching her had become easier, more addictive even. Like her skin was his drug. Now that he had let himself have a taste again, he couldn't stop. He doesn't want to stop. Hugs. Hand holds. Dancing. He fears that soon these things won't be enough to satisfy his Donna-sized cravings eating away at his nerves and senses. _But she didn't feel anything when she kissed him,_ he begrudgingly reminds himself. An apparent fact that still baffles him to this day. How, after all this time - their stubborn loyalty, their cliquey exchanges, _the other time_ , their I love yous, their inability to put anyone else above the other - could she have left him harbouring all of the feelings, when she herself felt nothing?

 _Unless she lied._

The explanation whirling around in his head feels more like a desperate excuse. One for him not to have to cope with her not loving him back. But it still chips away at him regardless of his reasoning. _What if she lied?_ It is the only question that seems to explain how her words contradict her actions.

Donna straightens up too, exhaling against the breeze before she turns to him, finding his intensified gaze unsettling. Like he was seeing through her invisible tailor-made veil, specifically designed to cover up all of her secrets.

Her eyes glisten with tears that drown his heart, submerging it in her own sorrow. "I'm okay, Harvey. I promise." Her wobbly voice does nothing to enforce her white lie. "I'm just tired is all. I should go home now."

She steps forward, about to remove his jacket as she does so, when his left hand reaches out to stop her, hovering over her abdomen, blocking her without touching her. He wasn't about to watch her walk off for the second time tonight, knowing damn well she isn't ' _okay'_.

"Donna.." he croaks, letting his hurt show for the first time since he followed her out. She looks up at him, nervously, lips shaking and nose squished in a dam-like attempt to hold the tearful stream back. "We don't always have to be brave. Especially not with each other."

And that does it, bursts the dam. Tilting her head and biting her lip, she lets out the breath she had been holding since Mike and Rachel made their way over to say their goodbyes. She bows her head into the crook of his neck without further reluctance or pretense. Tears splashing onto his pristine white shirt just like he wanted them to. Glad he was there to catch her now that she was finally ready to fall.

His arms wrap around her spine in a heartbeat, crashing her body to his. Letting his right hand slide back up to grip her neck while he plants a kiss on top of her head, eyes shut and telling her everything will start to feel normal again soon. The use of the word only reminding him of their vague agreement in her office the week prior.

 _So..things between us are..?_

 _Back to normal? If they are for you, they are for me._

Harvey frowns as he holds her close. Her choice of words not sitting with him as easily on second thought. _What if things weren't back to normal for him? Would that mean they weren't for her? And how much of her responses have been in reaction to his?_ Another unforgivable memory returns to him as these question threaten to give him a migraine.

 _We smile, we drink, we flirt._

 _That doesn't mean I want more!_

 _Well for the record, neither do I!_

She lets his chest drown out her gentle sobs awhile longer. Her arms wrapped around his waist in a hold that feels dangerously unfamiliar. Like nothing they've shared before. But the thought of never sharing it again worries her even more.

With her cheek pressed against him, she stares off over the balcony again, zoning out as she relaxes into him. Her thumb mindlessly tracing where her hands lay at the base of his spine while she sniffles.

"It's not just the fact that they're gone.." He feels her mutter against him a moment later, his chin lowering against her crown after she speaks, silently questioning her as the muffled sounds of the band playing inside the reception seep through the walls. "Them leaving, starting a new life together, carving out their future.." she whispers in deep thought, "makes me think about mine and how.. _bleak_ it looks.."

"Hey.." She nestles into him further when he squeezes her even tighter, determined to rid her of such dismal thought, hearing him frown as he murmurs softly. "Don't say that, you've the brightest future of anyone I know."

Donna chuckles, sending her mirthless laughter straight through his bones. She pulls her head back, eyes flashing between pursed lips and downcast eyes. "I'm almost on the wrong side of forty, single, and have let my work life cancel out my personal life. I'm not sure how _bright_ that is."

He smirks at her quirked brow and self-deprecating humour. Which isn't a usual gag of hers. Always one to build herself up, not knock herself down. But that doesn't necessarily mean she believes her own hype and he knows it. So when she was allowing herself to be vulnerable in this way, it only reaffirmed him that she isn't as confident as she lets on sometimes.

"Your _personal life_ doesn't seem to be doing so bad right now." he chances humorously, vision falling to the smudged mascara on the outer corner of her eye as he automatically releases his right hand from the nape of her neck to wipe it away, along with a messy tear. His thumb remains at her temple long after it has no reason to be there anymore. "Hanging out with your _best friend_ , at your girlfriend's wedding."

He makes her laugh again, truly this time, displaying her pearly whites as her chest vibrates against his. "Don't worry, I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

"Good," he nods, nostrils flared, "because neither would I."

Again, he can't be sure if she lied that night. But it's the familiar look in her eye right now. Her entire expression actually. One he's seen before. During _the other time_ , when the half used can of whipped cream was long tossed aside in favour of a more intimate round just as the sun threatened to rise. And again, not long ago. Right after she kissed him and told him she _just_ _had to know_ , to be exact.

The light mood soon turns heavy, but for different reasons. None of them to do with the sudden departure of their friends.

He decides it's his turn now. His chance to _know._

His thumb lingers down the side of her cheek until his fingers are low enough to hold the side of her neck, just under her ear. Igniting a cool spark all the way down her spine which sets off a fire in her groin, pressing into him with a fervent need.

With his latest words and gentle ministrations having cast a spell of arousal over her, her widened pupils stalk his lips, watching as they inch towards her until they're close enough that she shuts her eyes, only having to wait a second until they were bruising against her own. Softly at first, then firmly, then passionately. Whiskey on wine once their tongues peak out of quickly parted mouths, lapping up the opposite taste until it was all the one. Mouths panting. Lips parting. Hearts pounding. Eyes peering open once he pulls back an inch from her face, now cupped in both his hands. He needs to see that look again. Soon finding himself entranced by the coal in her eyes that engulfs most of the colour in her irises, he knows he's found it.

 _He knows._

"Harvey." she breathes, eyes still hooded with desire, her body limp with lust, heart fueled with hope - and still somehow fear.

"I get it now."

"What?" she whispers, brows furrowed as her hands lay flat on his chest.

"Having to know."

He watches her forehead crease and her mouth fall further agape, still regaining control of her breath when his words knock the wind out of her this time. She knows where this is headed and as much as she wants him, _needs him_ right now, she can't rid herself of those nagging thoughts that scream _'he's just feeling lonely'_ or _'he's not ready'_. Anything that will keep her from diving in head first only to realise as she descends mid-air that the pool is empty.

If they were ever going to start something, this couldn't be the way. No matter how much she needs it to be the way. Because as much as she is unsure of his own clarity, she sure as hell doesn't trust her own judgement right now. Or her emotions. Or her intentions. _Was she herself even ready? Was kissing him back a good idea with the current state they were both in?_ She only knows the answer to one question now. The one question she won't let settle at the forefront of her mind for too long lest she have to deal with it tonight.

 _Yes. She lied to him._

He feels her palms press harder against his chest as she pushes herself back. "Harvey I can't do this. Not tonight."

He opens his mouth to protest, his hands falling down either side of her neck, fingers laced through the current of amber waves flowing down her right side. But he soon understands. He said as much to her the night he went to her apartment. To get her to come back to the firm. But really to _him_.

 _Do you wanna come in?_

 _Not tonight, no._

She didn't say never. She wasn't permanently pushing herself away. Just giving herself time. That, he needs to remind himself as he lets go of her completely. Their heated breaths still warming one another in the growing chill.

He bites the inside of his lip. Emotion welling inside him causing his eyes and nose to sting. She can't hang around much longer, that she knows. Seeing him like this will only persuade her to lean right in and kiss him again until they both end up in one of their beds.

No. If Harvey Specter does in fact have feelings for her, she wasn't going to find out _how_ during such a dismal end to a beautiful night. Tonight was about the loss of their friends. Not their own gain. Her head isn't clear enough to think about herself right now. Or him. And definitely not _them_.

"Good night, Harvey." she whispers, forcing a sweet smile, gripping his arm in a tender caress to show him she wasn't going anywhere, not in the way she knows he fears most.

Harvey presses his lips together, still numbly tingly from her touch, his head and heart pounding as one. "Good night, Donna."

He watches her turn away then, five or six steps and she's out of his grasp again. Completely out of sight. He won't deny feeling the immediate temptation to run after her, crash his lips to hers and make her want to jump right into something tonight. But he knows he won't. He can't. She has given him everything over the years. Respected him. Valued him. Fought for him. _Fixed him._ This would be the very least he would do for her. For tomorrow's a new day. And the day after that. And the day after that. And he has something new now. Hope. _Because she lied about her feelings for him._

Donna only notices that she's still wearing his jacket during the cab ride home. Making her realise that she's nowhere near ready to take it off. Needing to feel close to him now that she had just ran a mile from him. Knowing her body would be craving his tonight more than any other night, she clutches the lapels over her chest. On her next inhale she fills her lungs more than she needs to. Because lifting the material directly to her nose would make her feel pathetic. Although his scent isn't her home, it feels like it. And she knows with him is exactly where she should be. Wants to be.

And that the next few weeks would either make or break them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. Or do I..?**

 **As 'always', would love to hear your thoughts. You Darvey readers truly are the best.**

 **-E xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Names and Titles_

* * *

She wakes the next morning with him still fresh on her lips. And last night's tears still staining her cheeks. The ones that weren't lucky enough to find refuge in the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes and cheeks feel dry, dehydrated even. Her body drained, now seeming as desolate as her soul - deprived of its mate.

He also rises from sleep with her still fresh on both body and mind. Her perfume still stuck to his skin. He almost doesn't want to shower lest he wash the scent of her away. Until he reminds himself that she didn't run away from him last night. At least not figuratively anyway.

Donna skims through her wardrobe with purpose. She had an initial idea of what she was going to wear to work today. But after last night, she feels the need to opt for one of her more business-friendly attires. Unable to appear as vulnerable as she feels on the inside. So instead of a more revealing baby blue piece, she lays a sleeveless black blazer dress on her bed and goes to her bathroom. She tries not to think of him while she's in there. But he invades her most personal space at best of times. And after last night, there's no hope of him not following her into the shower now too.

Harvey sits inside Ray's Lexus over an hour later. He checks the time on his phone again. _08:05 AM._ He can't stop himself from wondering if she decided to come in extra early today to be successful in her attempts - had she even made them - to avoid him _._ Just as he sighs impatiently, vision now landing on the headrest in front of him, he catches red and beige out of the corner of his eye. Having him glance back out the window in an instant. He jumps out of the car, slamming the door behind him and giving his trusty driver the go ahead nod before skipping after her.

She clutches a coffee cup in her right hand, and wears a black Givenchy bag over her left shoulder like weaponry. Her perfectly blow-dried silky locks of honey-gold bounce off the shoulders and back of her Cashmere trench coat as she strides with a confident gait. Her high heels the only instrumental to her presence.

"Donna." he greets, stepping out of the revolving doors and into the lobby as he quickly catches up to her - and his heavy heartbeat.

A smile threatens her lips as wary butterflies begin emerging from their temporary cocoons inside her stomach. Stretching their wings more cautiously than last night's ones did. She doesn't slow down for him once.

"Harvey." she mimics, glancing up an inch or two at him to her left once he materialises a second later. The two synced partners now stalking steadily through the large, echoing space at the same comfortable pace.

Both were tentatively sussing each other out. The unconventional couple never being ones for normal hellos. Not when they can use monikers that imply the same thing, and give them an edge at the same time. Allowing them to set the tone of the entire conversation just by the way they pronounce the other's name.

He swallows an unusually large breath which lowers his voice an octave or two. "Fancy seeing you here."

She's well aware that he had been waiting outside until he saw her enter the building. His tie is a little askew, ever so slightly to the right, so she knows he's anxious but hiding it under a smirk. She guessed that he was probably desperate to get their first meet of the day off to a good start before any likely firm issues could get in the way. Once they're up on the fiftieth floor, all becomes fair in love and war and he can't promise a good day for either of them.

"More like fancy seeing _you_ here." Donna scoffs, her brows raised and a chuckle almost falling out of her mouth as they stride along as if nothing had happened between them no more than eight hours ago.

"What do you mean? I'm managing partner of our firm in case you've forgotten."

He's more than ready to get their bantering off to a good start. His smug frown and foolish smirk tease her in the hopes that she'll follow suit. Like she normally would, without either of them even having to think about it.

"Oh don't worry, nobody could forget that..you wouldn't let them."

He watches her press the elevator button before glancing up at him. Her quick quip accompanied by the wicked quirk of her left brow.

"Damn straight."

She decides to elaborate before she has the chance to laugh at his ridiculously self-satisfied expression. "You being here before nine, on a Monday, is what I mean.."

Donna looks to the doors in front of her but she can still spot his chest puff out from under his neat Tom Ford two-piece in the exact way that lets her know he's about to joke around with her. In the very way they probably shouldn't be joking around. _Or should they?_ Out of her prolonged habit of self-protection when it comes to him - or more accurately, her feelings for him - her mind automatically tells her that they shouldn't.

Although, things are different now _. He kissed her._

But then again, kissing is the easy part. It's the thought of talking about it that she dreads. Because after all of her efforts over the years, trying to get him to open up - about himself, about other women, about _them_ \- he's now finally giving something back. And it scares the shit out of her. Now that he is the one pushing, and she no longer has to pull him, she feels useless. This side of him is a stranger to her. And if there's one thing Donna Paulsen hates, it's not feeling familiarised with every ounce of Harvey God Damn Specter.

Harvey steps closer then, dangerously close, head tilting at her as he leans up against the marble wall, challenging her with his boyish charm. He stares at her like there's nobody else in the building. And also like he's undressing her with his umber eyes. Which makes her feel invigorated, yet too out of control. Like he has the reins and is steering them towards the grey area. Or out of it. She can't tell.

"I only come in this early when there's a reason to look forward to coming in."

Her voice is a near whisper next. Lower, and more seductive than flirtatious as she blinks up at him. "And what reason is that?" She knowingly bites the worm, unable to resist its glowing allure as she swims toward him. Probably letting him reel her in too quickly. But if he was pushing this, then she was willingly falling. Hook, line and sinker. Much to her own annoyance.

"They have the best bagels in the kitchen on Monday mornings."

Donna exhales and rolls her eyes, tongue teasing the inside of her cheek as that side of her mouth bends into a badly hidden grin.

The elevator bings next, interrupting their shameless staring which had evolved out of their shameless flirting. They step back in opposite directions while two people step out. Both physically able to feel the loss of tension as they inch apart. She hates how much she misses it the second it's gone. The danger. The excitement. The cautiously stirring arousal. And he's eager to get it back the second they step inside.

Harvey follows her in then, a broadened smile on his face, his hands buried in his pockets after he presses their floor number quickly, before anyone else has the chance to hijack their space.

She notices.

Donna wonders whether she should bring up the Zane merger this early or not. Something to steer them back to safety. But his next statement has her forgetting all about business matters anyway. So she no longer has to debate it with herself.

"There's also this woman in the office next to me that I'm keen to talk to." he blurts, facing straight ahead as shiny silver slides shut in front of them. Caging them in. All alone. The smell of her coffee consuming their senses. But only thanks to a certain added ingredient.

He's taking them right back to when they first met. She figures if he's adopting the role of his younger self, then so can she. Which means keeping her cards close, playing it cool, and mocking his advances - which is basically still the role of her present self.

"Keen?"

Their shoulders graze after he finishes shuffling into his spot. Then they remain lightly cemented together. Even though the car offers more than enough space for zero physical contact.

"Yeah." Harvey nods, slightly cocky and still standing by his choice of word. He continues then, chin dipping as his body gravitates more to his right - to her. "We kinda hit it off last night, you see."

"Oh yeah?"

His low and sultry intonation stimulates her all too easily, and quickly. But the insouciant voice she uses would have anyone thinking that it didn't. Anyone but him. For he knows more about her than he has ever known now. Thanks to last night.

"Mhmm.." he hums in confirmation. "But then she ran out on me."

His words hit her harder than she ever would have expected them to. Perhaps somewhat because of how hard the statement seemed to hit him. Even though he wouldn't show it. But his tone was layered, and she could easily detect the more solemn notes.

"With my jacket." he complains, desperate to lighten the mood.

He actually loves the idea of his suit-piece hanging in her apartment somewhere. Before she had dropped it off at a dry-cleaners this morning, no doubt.

"I'm sure you'll get your jacket back." she chuckles faintly, before her voice softens, reassuring him without meeting his eye. "Just as I'm sure she just needed to clear her head."

"I know." he responds casually, as if it's the most obvious thing in the word. "I just hope that she doesn't think things should be awkward between us now."

"She doesn't." the redhead affirms before correcting her blunder - seeing as they were apparently taking the pretend-pronoun route to ease into such dangerous dialogue. "I mean.. I'm sure _she_ wouldn't.."

"Good.."

His head bobbing out of the corner of her eye and lower lip still agape, suggest that something else is on his mind, only making the silence heavier and she doesn't feel like carrying it for the remaining twenty-eight floors.

"Just say it." she smirks knowingly, as she waits for the inevitable.

Harvey sighs, downcast eyes drifting off in her direction once again and fingers fidgeting in deep pockets.

"I also hope that she knows she can talk to me..about it." She inhales after he pauses. He sounds so mature and considerate and it has knocked her for six. "Whenever she's ready."

Donna blinks, vision landing on the ascending red digits over the doorway. She doesn't know what to make of this Harvey. Or how to manage him. And how after all these years, _he's_ the more sensible one, ready to address whatever it is that always seems to lie between them. As much as it unnerves her, it excites her in a way that she can't contain for him or deny to herself.

"She knows."

"Great." He sounds inordinately cheerful as he nods slowly, before he stops and thinks. He deepens his voice while he spies her from the corner of his eye. "Because he knows something now too."

"And what is that?" she chuckles in amusement, giving in to his vague statements - that she knows are designed to get her communicating with him about them - before sending him a quick glare, completely oblivious to the specific landmine he's about to purposely tread them over.

"That she lied about not feeling anything." he says simply, matter-of-factly, and far too confidently.

He glances at her then, her brows furrowing and smirk fading as her mouth remains agape. She looks ready to go on defense so he drops himself in the now boiling waters too.

" _After I lied about not wanting more."_ he adds, voice reassuring and honest.

Harvey watches the whites of her eyes become more exposed then. Her breathing almost inaudible, but heavy nonetheless. He reluctantly pulls back from her once he hears the elevator's humming cease just before it comes to a complete halt moments later, doors opening and releasing them onto the fiftieth floor.

So, it's finally out there. She can no longer lie to herself. Or to him. _He knows._ She can no longer tell herself that he was just feeling lonely when he kissed her. Or that he isn't ready. Because he's showing her otherwise with every card up his silk suit sleeve. Playing a precarious, yet enticing game. One they haven't been active opponents of in over a decade.

 _You're into me._

 _I'm not into you. I'm Donna._

The rattled redhead clears her throat and follows him out. Allowing him to walk ahead this time as she gathers herself. Inwardly scrambling to pick up the remnants of her brain after the bomb he just dropped on her. It was as if he had just pulled the pin on the grenade they had both held so carefully over the years, and carelessly discarded it at her feet before waltzing off unscathed. The aftermath exploding behind him like some chaotic cinematic catastrophe. She may be the actress, but he is the movie fanatic after all.

She feels naked as she steps out of the lift. Like every passer by knows her secret now. Because if Harvey of all people was finally clued in, surely everyone else was too.

All she can hear as she begins walk is her heartbeat pounding over the faint echo of her heels against the reception's hard marble flooring.

Harvey looks back at her once he detects her sudden lack of presence, slowing down until she's cat-walking alongside him again. The one thing that always makes him feel like Superman at the firm. A strong woman by his side. But only one particular woman. And she is no Lois Lane. But a Superwoman in her own right.

Donna doesn't know what to say now. Something that rarely happens. But when it does, she's more silent than a morgue. So he knows that she's thinking. Probably overthinking. He opens his mouth to speak just as they stop outside their offices to go their separate ways for the morning. A sheepish smirk facing a concealed gaze.

Since his overt elevator announcement, things feel more dangerous than exhilarating for the COO. Reality beginning to check back in with her too harshly for her liking. She finds herself dwelling on the fact that he wants more. And stuck on the fact that he actually said so himself. She wonders if she could even give him the more he seemingly wants. And if he's even capable of offering her the more she's only recently come to realise that she's always desired from him.

Suddenly, they're becoming too close to what she's always known to be a possibility. Passing the aggro-angst stage for the first time in thirteen years. Testing out this new tier to their relationship, that involves addressing feelings instead of just hinting at them before either he or she deflects, runs away, or both. She's itching to escape. Run back to what they know. But he threw the key to that door away after telling her what he lied about.

"Harvey."

Donna watches him closely as he forces his eyes shut for a second before swinging around to greet the fast-approaching man the way he always does. With exaggerated disinterest.

"What is it now, Louis?" He makes sure to sound as impatient as he feels, knowing exactly what his friend slash colleague was about to tell him.

"Robert Zane's gonna be here in an hour. And there's something I need to tell you before he arrives."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Harvey frowns sarcastically, giving him all of his attention now. Head cocked to intimidate, more so out of habit than actual intention as he turns the remainder of his body that was still focused on Donna, to Louis.

Louis' eyes narrow with annoyance, confused by Harvey's tone. He's anxious about what he has to tell his partner and expresses it with a minor temper. "Well maybe if you had picked up your god damn phone after you disappeared last night, I wouldn't need to waste time explaining merger details now."

"Oh I know all about what you failed to let me in on last night, Louis."

The smaller man frowns under Harvey's domineering gaze, relieved that he doesn't have to be the one to tell him, but surprised that he hadn't already found him by now to bite his balding head off.

"You spoke to Zane." Louis nods.

"Yes."

Donna knits her brows, not enjoying being left out of the happenings of the firm. "You never told me you spoke to Robert?"

He tilts his head back to her. Somber eyes stating the obvious. "We had more important things to discuss."

His persistence on their personal issues throws her off for the umpteenth time this morning. She briefly darts her eyes towards the other name partner before eyeing Harvey again.

"And besides, it was after you ra-" He pauses mid-speech, glancing at an increasingly suspicious Louis for a second before his eyes are trained on her again. "After you went home."

"Well care to let your COO in on matters now?" Donna blinks at him sternly. She knows about the merger, but is yet to be told about Robert's conditions. The spur of the moment wedding planning had been stealing her usually undivided attention away from her job somewhat in the last few days. The destabilising feeling that settles low in her stomach sets off an alarm in her brain as her eyes fixate on Harvey with anxious intrigue. She can just about guess what he's going to say.

"He wants his name first." Harvey clenches his jaw at the fact. He's not surprised, but he's him so he's still angry at Zane's audacious demand. "And _Louis here_ agreed to it behind my back." His tone is purposely condescending at very least as he waves a hand in the embarrassed man's direction.

"Harvey." Donna tries to ground him, seeing exactly how quickly this could escalate between two men who she knows can be just as pig-headed as the other.

However, she can't help but wonder how on earth he had seemed so exuberant this morning with this hanging over his head. _Why was he giving her so much attention when his firm was under threat?_

He feels her eyeing him and knows whatever she's going to say next will be right. So he ignores her warning, attempting to release some of the budding anger before she makes him see sense.

"Well!? Am I wrong?" he presses, chest puffed at the man before him.

"I didn't agree to _anything,_ Harvey. But I also couldn't flat-out reject his demand because he had just saved our asses from Stanley Gordon!" Louis bites back, adding fuel to the fire far too fast for the redhead's liking.

"I leave for five god damn minutes, and you let the vultures swoop in an-"

"Harvey!" Donna interjects once more, her voice more demanding of his attention this time, with less tentativeness, or rather none at all. Undoubtedly unimpressed with the two of them shouting over her. She may be the firm's silent partner but she is anything but quiet when her voice needs to be heard.

Her tone is enough to silence the two raging bulls as she glances at a passer by, waiting until the worker disappears around the corner.

"How about we take this inside your office, and keep the firm's private issues _private?_ " She glares back and forth between them both, silently coaxing them into submission with her stern hazel-green pair.

Harvey softens his tense stance, exhaling in defeat. Before he and Donna share another gaze. One silent on the outside. With a deafening interior.

He stares at her with 'we'll talk later' eyes and turns to enter his office. Soon followed by his other partner, once he finishes scrunching his nose at the pair. No doubt wondering had something else happened between them.

Donna sighs discretely before heading in last. Already committed to putting her personal life on the back burner. But for some reason, it doesn't feel as tempting to do so this time. Nor as wise.

"So what do you propose we do now, Louis?" Harvey grumbles, glaring at his colleague who's currently taking a seat opposite him. He twists in his chair, only letting his side face the man to show his disapproval, index finger teasing his stubborn lip as he furrows his chagrined brow. "You and Mike have already done more than enough.."

He knows he trusted them with the firm. He wasn't there and they did what they had to do. But he has never been one to let his himself sound as reasonable as the voice in the back of his head. Especially when things are still so raw.

"We did what we had to do to keep this firm alive, Harvey." Louis scowls defensively, more than ready to let him have it. "Need I remind you that is exactly what you trusted us with when you left for Chicago?"

"Yeah, and now I wish I hadn't.." he mutters, all too comfortable with the pissed-off devil on his shoulder.

Until his angel speaks, that is. His soft-spoken voice of reason.

"He's right, Harvey. Without Zane and his people, we never would have had enough to outvote the other partners when we need to."

She remains standing, only there to ensure the two didn't become sidetracked with throwing blame before she gets back to her real job. Even though acting as their referee feels like half her job description at times.

Harvey inhales while he goes silent, looking to the redhead then. Her mere presence enough to calm him, anchor him down and diffuse the situation.

"I know." he finally exhales before he looks back to Louis, his eyes apologising, because his stubborn tongue wouldn't. "You did what you had to do."

"So now what are _we_ gonna do?" Louis inches closer as he sits up in his chair, already letting the water flow right under the bridge.

Harvey lowers his chin and his voice along with it. "He can dream all he wants. He's not getting his name before _ours_."

Louis smiles inwardly. His thought eventually evoking an outward grin too. The Harvey he knew five or six years ago would never have used such an inclusive pronoun.

"Well we're gonna have to think of something. 'Cause he wants it. And I didn't say no." Louis eyes Harvey more solemnly then, glancing up at Donna to his side before she speaks.

"If he's gonna be our partner now, we can't afford to go to war with him over this. We have to work as a team. _All of us_." She intentionally locks pupils with Harvey, still clutching her handbag just under her shoulder. "Or the firm doesn't stand a chance."

"Are you suggesting that I just lay down and let him take the position that I fought to get all these years?"

She can't help but wonder if he used some of her own words from a few weeks prior intentionally. He looks away once he sees that she's noticed. The memory of their post-resignation confrontation and what he almost let happen to her job still too difficult to digest.

"You know that's not what I'm suggesting, Harvey. You're the only managing partner I want around here." She doesn't need to say anything else on the matter. He's more than aware of how much she has vouched for his worth in the past. How much she thinks he deserves all of his successes. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth, after all.

"Then what?" he mutters, his lowered tone showing his appreciation even if his face wouldn't.

"I'm saying.. that when he gets here, don't even think of treating him like the enemy."

Harvey's frown lines deepen while he catches her gaze once more, as if he's surprised he has to state what he thought was obvious. "He wants his name first, Donna. Right now, he _is_ the enemy."

"No. He's not." Donna asserts. "He's doing what any great lawyer who's established himself for almost three decades would do."

"She's right, Harvey. Getting into a pissing contest, with Zane of all people, isn't going to end well."

Harvey softens his gaze so minutely that only she would notice. But he's still far from managing a smile. He didn't need Louis to tell him that she was right. And she knew that as much as he did.

"Let's just see what he has to say when he gets here." she suggests before pausing briefly. "You don't wanna go rushing into any major decisions just yet."

Donna watches his brows knit into thought, leaving both him and her wondering if her words held a hidden meaning.

The redhead can't take his questioning eyes any longer and heads to her office, sitting herself down with a heavy sigh. A huff, even. Her jaw swings lightly as she thinks. After some time, she feels the natural urge to get up and make her way to her friend's office. Knock on her door as she leans against it. Watch the brunette look up from her paperwork with a relieved smile, happy to take a quick break to chat to her friend about nothing, or everything.

Until she remembers. Rachel can no longer be found in the same state anymore, let alone the same building - even though she's honeymooning in Sicily now anyway. So she has no one to talk to about him. Not that she ever did much of that in the first place. Not personally. But things are different now. He's actively pursuing her. _Them._ Perhaps at a time where he shouldn't be. This definitely warranted a girly conversation, perhaps even some wine.

She would just have to be her own confidante on the matter, so she tells herself.

Sitting up and opening her laptop, she temporarily shakes her troubles away and gets down to work drafting up new contracts for the merger.

 **…**

"Harvey." Zane swoops in to the _for now_ managing partner's office, briefcase in hand and ready to get down to business.

"Robert." Harvey nods, sending him a cocky grin. "Looking well rested for the father of the bride."

Ignoring that comment, he spits his out. "Judging by that sour ass look on your face, I'm guessing you're not ready to give me what we agreed upon."

He knows their discussion was minimal last night. Robert had unknowingly informed him of his merger conditions in brief passing as he and his wife were leaving, thinking Louis would have told Harvey before he got back. But Harvey's mind was still reeling over the kiss, so he could barely even summon a reaction before the man was gone again. Knowing that his daughter's wedding wasn't the time or place to get into such matters.

"I'm not." Harvey's gaze follows Zane as he undoes a button and sits down opposite him, planting his briefcase on the chair next to him. "Because I never agreed to anything."

"That's right. You were too busy sight-seeing in Chicago with Mommy." Robert grins thinly. "While I was _here_. Saving your god damn firm from Stanley Gordon's greedy ass."

"If I remember correctly," Harvey begins in faux bemusement, sitting back in his chair to feign more composure than he actually possesses right now, "I'm the one who brought your attention to Rand and Kaldor colluding behind your back in the first place? So technically, _we_ saved _your_ ass by allowing you to come here at all."

Robert stares him down coldly before cutting to the chase. "I want my name first, Harvey." he spits bluntly, uninterested in beating around the bush, just beating it. "If I'm bringing twenty of my best people, they're gonna see Zane before anything else when they walk through those doors."

"They've seen it last for years now, what do they care?" Harvey remarks with a raised chin. Harsh as ever.

Robert lets the dig slide for the sake of moving things along quickly.

"They trust me. Enough to leave the firm they call home and follow me into a stranger's house. And I'm not gonna play second fiddle to not only one, but _two_ younger and less-experienced lawyers than me."

"Like you said, you're coming into _our_ house, Robert. Don't forget that."

"It's my house now too, and I won't forget _that_." he asserts with a curled top lip.

"You really think I'm gonna roll over and give you my firm, and my title, just like that?"

"I'm not asking you to give me your firm. I'm asking you to share it. And as for your title? We both know you're not ready for it." Robert frowns, shaking his head lightly.

"Excuse me?" Harvey sits up as he speaks, brows lowered and lips pursed.

"Jessica leaving before her time threw you into the pot before you were ready to boil." Robert growls, stating it as fact.

"I think I'm cooking just fine." Harvey smirk-smiles, determined not to show just how aggravated, and perhaps even threatened, he was on the inside.

"Trust me, I know my food.." the older man affirms humorously before getting serious again. "You'd be better off as senior partner again and you know it."

Harvey leans in an inch, hands clasped together and pointed in his new partner's direction. "You honestly think I'm gonna go back down the ladder just because _you_ think that you're more suited for the job than I am?"

"You really think you should be tied down with a managing position before you've even built a life for yourself outside of the firm?"

The man's question takes Harvey completely by surprise, and resonates all too deeply. So he deflects with humour.

"You're concerned about my personal life all of a sudden? Maybe you really are family now."

"What.. you're just gonna stay a bachelor for the rest of your life?"

Robert glares at Harvey as his eyes drift to the wall that separates them and the redhead next door. Of course, he can't be certain as to why they're floating that way but he has his assumptions, like everybody else. Although, he keeps them to himself. Unlike everybody else.

Harvey shrugs, his composed countenance feigning nonchalance for him. "Haven't had any problems so far."

"Really.." Robert sneers, looking away afterwards, entirely unconvinced. "Something tells me the grass doesn't taste as sweet as you thought it would."

"It tastes just fine." Harvey responds smoothly, determined not to show how he really feels about work lately.

"It should taste better than _just fine_."

The man can see that Harvey's not ready to do business with him today. He knows him well enough to let him sit with it for awhile longer. But he has no intentions of backing down on his bold demands.

He stands, buttoning his suit back up and collecting his briefcase. "You can try put this off all you want, Harvey," His top lip rises, face as straight and stern as always, "but it's only gonna drag out the inevitable."

Harvey clenches his jaw, his mind still stuck musing about his future outside of the firm. And what it would entail if he keeps letting work take up the majority of the present. How nothing will ever change if he doesn't let it change.

"Have something official for me to sign next time I show up. Which will be soon."

He forces his eyes shut the moment Robert has his back to him and is headed out the door, exhaling his fatigue as he glances around the office that has never really felt like his in the first place. He feels himself growing tired of the same old song and dance and lets his gaze rest on the wall that both connects him to and divides him from the future that he craves.

 **…**

Harvey stands silently outside her door, surprised she didn't hear him creep up seeing how empty the floor is with it being almost ten o'clock at night. His forehead creases lightly, wondering how much work she was burying herself in. And whether she was doing it to give herself an excuse not to be near him right now. Or not to think about them. Which he himself was failing miserably at throughout the day. He was usually an expert at using business to block out the personal. But this time around, the latter seemed to be affecting the former. He couldn't concentrate. Unable, and perhaps even slightly unwilling, to give the firm his full focus. All because of one kiss - _or two._

He had spent the day stuck in meetings and tending to an ongoing case of a long-term client's. All while strategising with Louis to set the new foundations of the firm their way over Zane's. He's already fed up at the thought of further arguments about names and titles, and knows his newest partner isn't going to back down without a fight.

Unsure if he even has that fight left in him, he had subconsciously ventured towards his main source of strength. The mere sight of her stealing all of his troubles away. Warmth and serenity housed in a hostile environment that proved to be a total contrast of her friendly phenotype. And yet, she fit perfectly.

His eyes veer off to the glass panel to his left and he smiles proudly at the print.

 _Her name. Her title. All in one._

He feels guilty for not being the one to suggest her promotion in the first place. Too obsessed with keeping her inside his perfect little box - or cubicle - to even think about thinking about it. Yet now, in hindsight, he can't believe that it didn't happen sooner. He misses her outside his office. But beside it, as an equal, just as he's always seen her, is where he knows she belongs.

"I can hear you thinking."

Her teasing words wake him from his reminiscent reverie. He looks down, his hands deep in his pockets as he steps inside.

She only looks up once he's making his way in. Still holding on to her pen - probably for support in some odd way. Her tired yet wide eyes glistening up at him, offering the fatigued smile her lips either can't, or won't.

Harvey smiles back with both eyes and mouth, head tilting as the expression morphs into a sweet smirk. He lands himself in front of her desk and sends her an adorable pout, half in wait of her to say something first. But she wasn't budging. Partly out of refusal to assist him like she usually would - to lighten the load for him with whatever he wanted to say, but couldn't - although mostly out of fear.

"Can we talk?"

"Depends." She sighs, briefly glancing down at her papers, leaning back an inch or two. The action purposely telling him that she has a lot of work to do and would like to get home before midnight.

"On what?" His bottom lip falls, brows becoming furrowed. He looks like a kicked puppy and it almost makes her want to giggle, strangely. His sensitivity could be hilarious at times. If only she knew that only _she_ could bruise his ego this easily.

"On what you wanna talk about." Donna presses her mouth together suppressing a chuckle, needing this interaction to go smoothly. Unable for a bump in the road this late at night. She knows he's not here to discuss firm matters. Not at this time. And definitely not with _that_ butter-wouldn't-melt smirk.

He's slightly hurt, and feels stupid for feeling so. So he hides it with a humorous glare, head cocking an inch as he speaks. "Since when did you start picking and choosing what's good enough for us to talk about?"

She exhales briefly, almost unnoticeably, and then meets his eye, her fingers touching. "Since we kissed. Again."

 _She said we._

Her honest words, her quirked brow and her slow nod catch him off guard. But no more than her pacific tone and poised demeanor do. He finds himself wishing the words coming out of her mouth would come with more of a physical reaction to them. Like how her eyes shake and lashes flutter in the way that lets him know she's either excited, nervous or overwhelmed. But she remains almost statuesque.

However, he can't feel the burn under her cheeks or see what's going on inside her mind - which is exactly the kind of reaction he was hoping for.

They both share an intense gaze. Reliving vivid memories of the redefining kiss they shared on the hotel balcony less than twenty-four hours ago now.

"Surprised you said it..." he whispers deeply, rocking on his heels with his mouth pressed together and eyes scanning the room before they dare land on her again. He receives a tilted crown and lightly scolding eyes.

"I'm not denying it, Harvey. I'm just processing it. And if we discuss it before the both of us have figured out exactly how we feel about it.." She releases a breath, shaking her head before she looks him dead in the eyes again, thinking back to the day after she had kissed him in this very room, "then we'll end up getting nowhere, fast."

The last thing she wants is a repeat of the aftermath of their last kiss. Even though that seems somewhat impossible seeing as they were both single now. And he had initiated it this time. And is blatantly pursuing her. But fear isn't always the wisest of feelings.

Harvey tampers down a grin as best as possible for a man who's finally able to express himself to the woman he's been holding back with since she resurrected her rule, and hiding from since she asked him how he loves her.

He knows exactly how he feels about the kiss. But if she wants to take baby steps, then he knows he can't go leaping ahead of her.

"Fair enough."

She watches him nod, his lips scrunching together causing his cheeks to dent as he tries to dissolve the grin that was evolving out of her willingness to voice what had happened between them. To talk about them. Even though she was talking about them to tell him that she wasn't ready to talk about them.

But he's going to take any victory he can get with her. Because he isn't used to getting any. She is the one thing in his life that he wants, that he constantly lets himself lose out on. Never fully acknowledging their mountain of suppressed feelings in the hopes that he won't feel like a hypocrite. A loser. In a world where he talks a big game and makes sure everyone knows that he's the city's best closer. Except when it comes to what he truly wants to close, that is.

Donna nods back then, fingers fiddling with her pen now, not entirely sure what to make of his uncharacteristically understanding reaction. "Okay.."

Harvey inhales an overly large breath and looks away. "I mean.." Now she knows he's about to say something that will either anger her, or make her laugh, just by the way he speaks. "You insisted we discuss what happened the day after you kissed me, but okay.." he toys playfully, lowering his chin and cocking his head at her, all while wearing the smile she thinks is her only true Achilles heel.

"Harvey, that was different." She hopes that he doesn't ask her to explain how, because she's not overly confident that she can. "And need I remind you that you were the one who insisted we didn't speak of it? And made me promise that it would never happen again?" She sounds almost resentful at the fact. But her tone is calm still. She understands the state of mind he was in back then.

He can't fight or fault her. And he doesn't even want to. His nostrils begin to flare, enjoying them both calling each other out on their words and actions a bit too much. Especially after years of letting each other away with lingering looks and unfinished sentences. That if completed, would prevent them from conveniently toeing their way back from crossing the invisible line that godforsaken rule she reinstated had drawn in the sand all those moons ago. Always keeping them on opposite sides of the partition. Only let venture too near when she needed to fix his tie, or smooth down a stray strand. Or take hold of his hand when he was alone in the darkness. Or cross over it to kiss him when she herself was. And then hug him before they both returned to their assigned sides apparently healed - but in no way unharmed.

Which in turn made him realise that her line was just that. A line. Not some uncrossable border marked with armed guards and barbed wire. And that maybe, just maybe, she wants them on the same side. Or for them to erase the line altogether. Destroy the only divide left between them. For it may be intangible, but it's not indestructible.

"I know, Donna. It's fine."

She wonders how he's so calm about everything after the day he's had. Almost as if this is what he's been most concerned about, and the merger drama was just getting in the way. When usually, it would feel like the other way around whenever it came down to the firm versus them and their unsettled business.

"I'll wait." he finishes more somberly after a few seconds of silence. The added meaning behind his subtle sentiment forcing her chest to rise as the feelings inside swell to double their size.

"Thank you." Is all that falls out of her mouth, her vocal cords only managing a whisper.

"You don't have to thank me for respecting your wishes, Donna."

They absorb the moment and allow the silence to become their friend again. Both filling it up with heartfelt smiles and longing stares.

Donna wears a mild frown next. One composed out of concern, for him. She briefly zones out in thought.

"Harvey?"

"What is it?" he murmurs, making eye contact again.

"How are you holding up?"

He blinks softly, head lightly bobbing as he thinks. "Good.. I mean today was weird, but I've had days where I didn't work with him before so.."

"What do you mean?" she asks gently, more interested in talking now that they were focusing on his feelings instead of hers.

Harvey scrunches his lips together, pondering for a second before he elaborates. "That today was always gonna be the easiest compared to tomorrow, and the day after that, and the week after that. When it's obvious that he's not just working on some other case. When it's impossible for it to feel like he's still here."

The reaction in her eye speaks for her, telling him she gets it, completely.

"How are you..?" He hates how tentative he sounds, not wanting her to think that her breakdown the night before was unwarranted.

"I'm better than I was last night." she chuckles - too faintly for his liking. "Not sure how I'll ever get used to them being gone..but I know that I will. We both will."

"We will." There's nothing he can do to hold back his next statement, his heart and brain not communicating with one another as much as they normally would around her - one organ always forcing the other to hold back. But his heart was in charge of his tongue tonight. "As long as it's not you leaving, I can handle it."

Donna feels her airway constrict before she swallows down the offending fresh lump in her throat. Her office feeling suddenly warmer, humid even. Entirely thanks to the blush now brewing under her cheeks.

"Anyway, what I actually came in here for.." He cheekily makes his way over to her decanter and holds up her glass container of scotch when he notices the effect he had on her, "was a drink."

"I thought you wanted to _talk_." she smirks, extending a brow before she reverts her attention to her papers, even though her mind was solely on him now.

"Yeah well, I wanted to talk over drinks. And since you rejected the talking, I'll take what I can get."

"Last time I checked, you had scotch in your own office." She knows she's teasing him too much. Testing him even. Seeing how much of a fight he'll put up to spend time with her.

"But I don't have a beautiful redhead in my office."

He hadn't said it to her last night. How beautiful she looked. She was never one to need, or seek out compliments. But he still wanted to tell her. He just didn't have the balls - or the words. And the need to say it to her had been bubbling inside ever since.

She pauses her penmanship, hoping he wouldn't detect her reaction out of the corner of his eye the second she notices what his words have done to her. Frozen her solid. Her eyes drift up the page soon after, but not over to him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my friend."

"Well it's a good thing that wasn't flattery then. Just cold hard facts. Where will those get me?"

Donna hears him pouring their scotch. She had double now, since they had both thought to replace the bottle they had finished the week beforehand. Because apparently this is their new normal now. A habit which will have their livers failing in no time if they don't admit to each other that nothing between them is _normal_.

"Back to your own office." She bites down the inside of her lip, throwing her pen down, crossing her legs and spinning her chair towards him, observing him as he sets the decanter back down on the table with a heavy clink.

"Donna, if I were flattering you, you'd know all about it." He waltzes over and offers her the tumbler with his left arm stretched over her desk.

"Oh you _have_ flattered me. Many times." Donna takes the glass, eyes and smile teasing him as her gaze lowers, watching him taking a seat opposite her. "I assure you, I know _all_ about it."

"When?" He knows exactly when. It would be easier to pinpoint the moments he hadn't tried to flirt with her. Especially during their earlier years.

"D.A's office.." she begins with an alluring pout, as if she was about to list off a dozen others before she decides to exaggerate humorously, "Oh, and just about every other day we've spent together since we've known each other."

"I seem to remember you enjoying it.." Harvey inhales boldly, flashbacks of that unavoidable night thirteen years ago almost tangible still as his tongue swallows down her taste, "..and it eventually working in my favour."

Donna stops for a second. Gathering herself and perfecting her composure. Transporting her right back to the time she had to tell him that _she wasn't into him, she was Donna._

"I _tolerated_ it.." she offends purposely. "And who's to say I wasn't letting it work in _my_ favour?"

Harvey watches her take a sip of the scotch she only drinks because of him. Remembering the first time they shared it and she grimaced as the heat scorched her throat before landing harshly in her belly. She doesn't make faces anymore, but it still tastes the same to her. She enjoys it because he likes it. And because he has liked sharing it with her since the beginning. He wasn't the only sentimental fool of them both.

He feigns sudden realisation next. "Now that you mention it, you did have that can of whipped cream at the ready.."

"Don't forget the strawberries."

She doesn't know how he's getting her to this point. Openly discussing _the other time_ and even giggling about it. But it tastes even better than the bitter alcohol she poisons herself with. Too sweet to resist.

"I could never forget the strawberries."

Donna shakes her head, unable to look away as she mimics his sultry tone. Hoping it's having the same effect on him as his is on her. "You're an idiot."

"Do you wanna drink with me or not?" A faux frown spreads across his proud face as he shuffles in his seat somewhat, her intensely alluring gaze titillating him a bit too much. "Cause if you don't want to, I have plenty of other _alternatives_ waiting for me."

"Like who?"

Her sweet chuckle makes it impossible for him not to mess around with her.

"..Gretchen."

For a man who takes pride in everyone knowing that he can have _almost_ any woman in the city at his beck and call, him making it known that he had no admirers tonight - she wonders if perhaps out of want - feels like he's letting her know for a certain reason.

That reason being that she is the only one worth his time now. Even if she is still unbeknownst to that part.

"Gretchen went home over an hour ago."

"Who says she went back to her place?"

Donna sighs with a smirk, her brain too fatigued to let her laugh as much as she wants to. "Just the one. I wanna be home at a reasonable hour." She meets his eye and raises the glass to her lips as it clouds her voice somewhat. " _This time._ "

She wonders if he's aware that she just said that for the sake of saying it rather than because she actually meant it. She'd stay all night if he needed her to.

"Just the one." he grins softly, his voice raspy as he absorbs her features in the dim office light while his gut - and their track record - tells him it won't be just the one. "I'll have you home before midnight."

 **…**

The generously inebriated pair stumble up to number 206 just after twelve, simultaneously giggling as they finish discussing something she had brought up on the way.

"Donna.." he reasons in a low tone, "I know Jessica Pearson. Robert Zane is like a little fluffy kitten in comparison."

"Little?" she chuckles, her back turned to him as she fumbles around with her keys, wondering if she was seeing double of each item on her chain. "And kittens still have claws."

"Not the point."

Donna lets out a heavy breath, readying herself to ask what she's wanted to ask him all day. Because she genuinely doesn't know the answer. And more to the point, thinks he doesn't either.

"Harvey, what other choice do you have?"

"His name first? Come on.. I can't give him that." He looks into her eyes as she faces him again. Her almost squinting pair telling him that she understands. He gazes off to the side in thought, mumbling in defeat. "Everybody wants a piece of the damn pie."

Donna sighs musingly. She was never one to just tell him what he wanted to hear. Especially not with a coursing stream of alcohol flowing through her veins. And she hasn't failed to notice how he seems more concerned about losing his name's primary status than losing his managing title.

"He _did_ save us, though. We might both be out of a job if he hadn't agreed to partner with us."

Harvey exhales his deepest breath and runs a hand through his hair. His tie had become much looser by now, with even the first button of his shirt undone. He looks like someone who had the weight of the entire solar system on his shoulders. And yet, as if it didn't bother him as much as it should. Like something else was seizing his attention and causing him more inner stress than he was letting show.

Just as she's about to ask if everything's okay, he gives her another reason to think that it isn't.

"He said I can put it off for as long as I want..but it's only going to drag out the inevitable."

His eyes are no longer talking about matters of the firm. The scotch in his system giving him the nerve to say what he wanted to say in her office. But the startled stare he's receiving in response takes his new-found bravery right back and he goes silent in anxious wait of her reply.

She decides to respond in a way that keeps the subject away from them. Probably because of their shared adjacency to her bedroom.

"Harvey, if you agree to this, you will get managing partner back some day. There's no doubt about it."

He lets out a dry scoff, shaking his head as he smiles faintly, unable to meet her eye. "Sometimes I wonder if I even really want it.."

The silence hits then, leaving his own words ringing in his ears and bouncing around in her brain. He doesn't feel like playing twenty questions so he quickly smirks it off, unable for the concern that would follow his alcohol-inspired admission.

"I'm kidding.."

Donna offers him a warm smile. Her eyes raking his finely sculptured features for any sign of him wanting to delve deeper into the subject right now. But she doesn't find any. Maybe because they're genuinely not there. Or perhaps because her vision isn't as trustworthy as sobriety allows it to be. So she decides not to press him tonight. Especially not with this merger crap looming over their heads now. Which means they would need to stick together more than ever. That, she knows for a fact. And it's something neither of them need to voice.

"Okay.." she begins, throwing her thumb back towards her door, keys in hand and nerves building as she habitually teases him, "you insisted I wasn't sober enough to make it up here on my own, and I have. So what are you still doing here?"

Harvey swallows with a light smile, his salivating tongue hydrating his hoarse throat. "Truth?"

"No, I would prefer if you lied to me." she blinks, a slow nod complementing her sarcasm.

He cocks his head, trying to appear unimpressed but failing miserably because he's Harvey and she's Donna and he's been in awe of her acuity ever since she turned his head that unforgettable night thirteen years ago.

He becomes almost shyer then. Pursing his lips together to tamper down a grin before he finds the courage to look at her and say it.

"I was kinda hoping you would ask me if I wanted to come in ..again."

He watches as most of her teeth begin to peer out under his favourite smile. She bites her bottom lip in a failed attempt to contain it before she raises her brows and lowers her chin at him.

"Well I'm not going to."

"Why not?" he frowns, smiling lightly in bemusement because she said it in good humour and is wearing a devilish grin.

"Because I don't need to ask this time." she whispers.

Because it couldn't have been more obvious that he wanted to be asked in again. Insisting that he walk her up was only clue number two. Offering to drive her home was number one. And now, standing idle while he should be well on his way home by now was clue number three.

Harvey tilts his head, straightening his facial expression with a forced scowl, trying to get her to play nice. He would never just assume that he's invited in, not even after sharing over a dozen years of comfortable companionship.

"I'm a gentleman, Donna."

Donna tuts at his ridiculousness, switching to lean on her left leg as she juts her hip and quirks her brow, giving in to his need to be asked again. She bites the corner of her inner lip before speaking.

"Do you wanna come in?"

Her smirk widens, mirroring his as he gravitates even closer. She's not entirely convinced of how pure either of their intentions are by extending their time together. She mostly just needs to be there for him. But she can't deny her own needs either. For she surprisingly found herself wanting him to stay, unable to see him leave just yet. Even if she would see him first thing in the morning anyway.

"Yes." he smirks, biting his bottom lip now too, his voice almost too low for her resolve to bear any longer as he takes a step forward. "I do."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Just wanna thank everyone for the reviews on the last chapter, it makes it ten times easier to write knowing many of you are enjoying it and every time I almost gave up continuing this fic I would remember all of you kind readers :')**

 **I started this chapter before the latest season eight teasers so it has a different vibe in relation to the Zane merger plot. And** **I've been sitting on this for weeks, editing more times than I can count. So I would love to hear what you thought of it :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-E xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Behind Closed Doors_

* * *

" _Do you wanna come in?"_

" _Yes. I do."_

 _..._

Harvey observes her lightly tinged lips as she sips her red wine right next to him on her couch. Licking the pungent taste from both, she rests her glass on her lap again. Each of her legs now comfortably curled under her weight thanks to the loose skirt of her Valentino blazer dress. Her ebony stilettos lay scattered on the floor beneath them as she mindlessly massages her left heel with her free hand. His suit jacket hangs on her coat rack, leaving him in his monogrammed shirt and loosened grey tie.

Donna quietly stares into space as the alcohol warms her veins, slowly but surely dissolving some of the Harvey-proof walls she had built to keep him out in recent years. Having added even more bricks in the last few months. Even though he always seemed to find a way through the cracks anyway. But more importantly, she never cared to mend those cracks to prevent him from doing so in the first place. Letting bits of him creep back into places they shouldn't over the years. After they'd overstepped the friendship line marked by her rule, with soft admissions and either anger, or alcohol-induced confessions of some sort.

"I think we're becoming alcoholics." she sighs shamefully, yet humorously all the same.

"You're only jus' realising that now?"

His speech is a little slower than usual. Not slurring his words exactly, but definitely not articulating them as well as his perfectly sober tongue would. A hiccup bubbles out of her throat and he smirks at the adorable sound before she replies.

"What do you mean?"

Her chuckle sounds more carefree than he's heard in a long while. He wonders when she decided to start diluting her laughter around him. Until he soon guesses that it was probably after the last time they were sat on this very couch together.

"We've been sharing drinks for years now." Harvey explains.

Donna lets her eyes roll a bit. "Yeah, I know." She sits up, only to fall back down on both calves again anyway. "But you have to admit..we've been taking to the bottle a lot more than usual lately," She lowers her chin at him, her long brow arching for his benefit as her glass finds her lips for the umpteenth time that night, "and for no good reason."

"Who needs a good reason to drink with a friend?"

 _A friend._ Without realising, she straightens her spine and nips at her bottom lip, feeling her chest tighten at the word.

He may have admitted that he wants more, but she's still not sure what _more_ means to him. It could be friends with benefits for all she knows. Too afraid to ask. To risk anything. Especially after her last risk almost cost her her job, and the most significant relationship she has left in her life. And possibly ever has had in her life.

All she knows for certain is that since he kissed her, he's been trying to woo her in the way he did when they first met. Oozing with cockiness and compliments until she eventually caved under his relentless confidence and charm. And look how that ended. Granted, that was before thirteen years worth of treasured memories, fierce loyalty and unwavering solidarity. But she still has her doubts. Her heart remembers how difficult the first few months working with him after they had slept together were. No matter how much the rest of her body is aching to forget right now. To jump into their uncharted waters all over again. Find out if she can swim _after_ she's plunged head first.

But instead, she stays on dry land. Only dipping her toes in at the shoreline. For now.

"No one..but there's normally a reason with us," she inhales before sighing, "now we're just drinking for sport."

"And you claim not to be into sports.."

"Just sports _men_." She pops her eyes at him, taking another sip to break his gaze. One which makes her feel as though her A/C isn't working.

"Do hobby sports count?" He wears a smirk still, but his eyes are more solemn. The pair nobody else gets to see, but her. She laughs at his remark, knowing what he was getting at, before he responds to her somewhat flattered reaction. "Looks like I chose the wrong career then.."

Donna watches him swirl his wine, not daring to look at her. He agreed not to talk about them yet and here he is nudging the conversation towards exactly that.

But she invited him in. After she herself agreed to have drinks with him in her office. And now in her home. It would be misleading to entirely shut him down - or out - now.

"I didn't say sportsmen _exclusively."_ she teases, voice low and luscious. "I mean, they have the stamina, but what they often lack is _feeling_."

He sits back against the grey couch, his smile wilting despite his efforts, suddenly less comfortable talking about her sex life. "Good to know."

"Sorry," Donna laughs lightly, bashfully almost, chin dipped as she gazes into her wine, fingers unconsciously caressing the glass. She pulls her head up again, bearing most of her top teeth when she grins in amusement, and slight embarrassment. "You're not Rachel."

"No," he smirks awkwardly, "I'm not."

Really, he would gladly be Rachel for her should she need someone to confide in. Just not when it comes to talking about other men getting what he wants most.

The corner of his eye catches her chest falling as she sits just a foot away. He hears her entering deep thought and waits until she's ready to voice what's on her mind. A courtesy he has learned from her over the years.

"I miss them." he hears finally, her soft voice making his heart feel paper thin.

He swallows down her words. And then the sudden change in atmosphere. Angling his body toward hers some more, his eyes slowly scan her features, his lids feeling as heavy as hers look.

"I miss them too."

As they secure a stare, his eyes are telling her something else. Something _more._ Her brain quickly begins to burn. A sweltering fire engulfing her thoughts, scorching her mind with the need to extinguish whatever it was that was enkindling between them. But what comes out of her mouth only fuels it even further. Igniting the spark like gas to flames.

"Not as much as I missed you, though." She lightly prods him with her elbow, her voice half sugar and half spice. As if she said it as a joke to lessen the worth of her statement, but meant every single word.

Harvey knits his brows. Now supporting his head with his arm that rests against the back of the sofa, wine in his right hand, mirroring her completely - subconsciously. He knows he doesn't have to ask for her to give him an answer. His confused expression almost sobers her up entirely, losing any sign of a smirk as she examines the chiseled contours of his face.

"When you were with her.." Donna whispers, so faintly that she wonders if she even said it, or if he even heard it. But his guilt-ridden expression seconds later tells her that he caught every word.

Watching his best-loved smile fade right before his eyes, he refuses to deny the fact that they had grown apart in the months he had spent growing close to the wrong woman.

His pupils devour her features, growing in size as they digest the sensuous sight before him, landing on her lips the longest until his darkened eyes absorb hers once more. Now noticeably blacker than when he left them.

He hears a clock mercilessly ticking away in the background. Making him feel like he was on a timer. Running out of days, hours, minutes and seconds to tell her everything he's ever wanted to tell her.

"I missed you too."

It's an apology and a testimony rolled into one. Soon accompanied by the perfect silence. One that would offer any normal couple the chance to act on such charged sentiments. But they're not any normal couple. Even if they say that they are. They don't know the meaning of the word.

However, they do know that they've had a lot to drink. But instead of 'I should go', this time he just smiles at her, reassuring her. His feet still planted firmly on her carpet. No abrupt exits tonight.

He inches in then, spiking her pulse rate by a few too many beats. His hand reaches out. But he just takes her wine glass, gently, before setting it on the coffee table alongside his. She feels relieved and disappointed at the same time. Her mind isn't ready, but it hasn't told her body that.

"Come here." he whispers hoarsely, his head motioning for her to join him as his back meets the couch again, neither needing to say another word on the matter that they know is behind them now.

His light command is paired with an outstretched left arm. But it's his soft smile that she finds most enticing. Sending her an irresistible invitation. One which she RSVP's by gravitating her body towards his.

She lays her crown in the crook of his neck. Her left arm finds his mid-frame as his own presses her body against him. Her right knee resting over his thigh, her left leg laying on her right while his other arm wraps over them too. Eventually, his palm finds the courage to run up and down her bicep. Slowly, softly, soothingly. Feeling his own touch resurrect goosebumps all over her otherwise smooth skin.

Apparently it really was _always_ okay for them to hug now.

At a time where they should be breaking apart already, he tightens the hold. Inhaling her alluring aroma. A perfect blend of her shampoo, her perfume - and her. When he turns his torso towards her, his side presses against the couch cushions even further as they relax. Both their eyes soon falling shut. Giving in to fatigue, and giving up on pretense.

There's nobody else in the world that either of them would rather, or even want to, be comforted by like this. Acting like that's not true anymore isn't something either of them are interested in. Or have time for. So they simply let themselves touch, without thinking. And talk, without speaking.

The next few moments fill with a comfortable collage of breathing and shuffling as they naturally shift into a more horizontal state. And eventually drift into a more slumberous one. Her back to the couch. Her cheek to his chest. His warm palm resting on her pale skin as his own limb secures her body to his. Her digits delicately dancing down along his silky tie before they find the best place to lay, just under his ribs. He feels her left leg wedge in between both of his next. Then she feels them tighten around it. The serenity of this sudden connectivity outweighing the surrealness of the situation.

"We survived without them before, and we'll do it again." she hears, his firm jaw moving against her forehead and the threat of stubble lightly grazing her skin as sleep almost captures her.

Donna presses her lips together, thumb mindlessly stroking a rib, allowing herself to feel how domesticity with this man would treat her. Quite well, she finds.

"Just you and me." she whispers blindly, feeling his right digits slip through her silky copper locks in consistent strokes as she senses his lazy smile.

"Like always."

As they simultaneously succumb to the silence, he hears the ticking once more. But it's just background noise to him this time. He finally lets his subconscious fall victim to freckles and flames against white skin and whiter sheets. A fantasy that for once in his life, doesn't feel so unattainable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **So I know that was a much shorter update than usual, but I haven't had time to finish the next chapter in full this week (hopefully before Suits is back this Wednesday) and I didn't wanna leave it on that cliffhanger for too long so I just decided to upload this scene on its own. Sorry to those who wanted something smutty here (Elle lol) but there's a certain way I want this fic to go which will be revealed in the next chapter, so that's why I'm being a Korsh haha. And also trying to remain true to Donna and her endless repression (which I promise to bring to an actual end soon).**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for the response on this fic it's been incredible, you are all amazing! Guests who I can't reply to: I see you, I love you too!**

 **-E xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Grand Gestures_

* * *

Watching her hips sway, both elbows pointed at each side as she struts down the hallway with files in hand, not even glancing in his direction, he knows she has him. Whether she knew he would follow or not, he doesn't know, or care. But he'd never felt more like a moth to her flame in his life.

Having absolutely no good reason to get up and fly after her, he gives it a couple of seconds until he does exactly that, fingernails taking turns wrapping against his desk before the back of his legs are pushing his chair away as he stands and makes a swift exit, hardly managing to hide his titillated smirk.

Donna makes it to the file room and feels him creep up behind her moments later. The carpeted floor not enough to silence him, not for her anyway. Before she allows trepidation to set in her stomach, she gives the machine her signature hip-thrust to get it working, watching smugly as it comes alive. She picks up a document from the table next to her and puts it into the copier.

"Are you gonna help me with these, or just stand there and stare at me all day?"

Harvey swallows, pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against and fills the gap. Lingering over her shoulder for a second longer than necessary before planting himself at her side, meeting her scolding smirk with one of feigned seriousness as he picks up the piece of paper now making its way out of his side of the machine. She goes to take it from him but he doesn't let go. Forcing her to hold their gaze for a moment longer. Until he breaks and his eyes fall down her front zip that sits between the valley of her breasts, one slit giving the perfect peek into what lay beneath as material covers her chest all the way up to her collar bones. Just asking to be unzipped all the way down her torso and legs. Long black sleeves covering the freckles on her arms that he knows all too well. The sun kissing her over the years in all the places he wanted to. Her honeycomb hair falling neatly over each shoulder, never a strand out of place. He wonders how she does it, day in day out, on top of everything else. Looking flawless seemed to come so natural to her, even though he knows it would have to take her at least an extra forty minutes each morning.

"Maybe if you didn't wear dresses like that you wouldn't have to ask." he murmurs, face straight and brows raised.

If she didn't know him so well she'd think he was in a mood because of his expression. But she does know him, and this was him setting the tone after the intimate night they just shared. Making sure she didn't have time to overthink it this morning. After she woke up alone.

She pulls the sheet from his grasp and places it on the other side of the machine. "Please, you'd still be ogling me if I was wearing a trash bag." She places another document over the scanner and the sound of the copier fills the silence once again.

"How do you know that?" He hands her the photocopy, noticing how she doesn't let herself look up this time.

"Because you're you." She shakes her head lightly, brows raised, allowing some of the hair on her left side to fall over her face, acting somewhat as a copper curtain even though he could still see her features.

"Actually it's because you're you."

Donna pauses for a second, absorbing his charm. And then she just lightheartedly scoffs. Her wit failing her now that his flirt was managing to flatter her.

"You should just wear nothing from now on." he teases. "It would solve all of our problems."

"Yeah, because that would be less distracting.." she quips in that sarcastic tone of hers. Before it dawns on her that she's openly having a conversation about her being naked, with the man who's only seen her bare once before, long ago. And the only man she wants to look at her in that way ever again. Even if she won't tell herself that just yet. She feels a light burn under her cheeks.

"Donna."

She can tell by his voice that he's had enough of the blanketing back-and-forth. Signaling that it's time to talk about what's underneath the covers.

Glancing up at him to her left, a knowing smile forms slowly across her face. Trying her best to hold onto her composure, stay calm and take control of the situation before he can get his hands behind the wheel.

"We had a lot to drink, and we fell asleep together." Her nerves separate her lips, causing her teeth to show as she grins. Until she's ready to have a certain conversation, and ready to find out exactly what he wants with her, she's more than happy to start rebuilding the walls she had let crumble under a few tumblers of scotch and a few too many glasses of wine. "We don't have to talk about it."

He's almost in shock at how okay she is about not discussing anything. Guessing that she was too afraid to hear what he had to say about it. Their tables have turned, done a complete one-eighty in recent years. He can't help but contemplate about it, inwardly wondering if it's his karma. And if he even believes in that shit.

"I don't want you to think that I.." He tells himself he's pathetic as he fails to find words.

"It's fine, Harvey. It's not like we.." _Slept together._

It was as if they were both competing to be most incapable at finishing a sentence that has something to do with their feelings - for one another.

Her mind forces her back to this morning. How she woke on her couch just after six. Still in last night's dress. Lightly tucked under her a thin blanket. Wondering if it was him that had placed the lock of hair behind her ear, when the rest of her manes were showing the effects of sleep. And whether it was before or after he had left a glass of water and some aspirin on the coffee table. She was too comatose to remember the kiss he left on her forehead, moments before she came to. Probably a good thing.

He sighs, tired of getting nowhere, so he just spits it out. "I don't want you to think that I just left this morning. I didn't wanna wake you, so I slipped out to go home and get ready for work."

"Okay." she nods, tone feigning nonchalance, pretending as if she didn't want to know when he left. Like she hadn't been wondering for the last four hours if he had vanished as soon as he woke back up, desperate to flea the scene as the effects of expensive alcohol wore off. _One in the morning? Two?_ But no, apparently he stayed all night.

Her stare dances back and forth between somber eyes and sensuous lips, clearly uncomfortable about addressing last night. The intimacy of it still etched in her skin. His therapeutic breathing pattern. The promise of his pulse beating under her palm. His firm arms securing her spine. Legs entwined as they lay down as one. Her thigh grazing against his hardened crotch whenever they would shift slightly. If she hadn't been so in need of sleep, she's sure she would have been waking up in her bed, sans clothes. But the thought of ever waking up without him after something like that is what really makes her feel exposed. And this morning felt like a wake up call. _Would he ever leave her like that?_ Years of ' _but that doesn't mean'_ begins to mess with her head, even at a time when he seems to be chasing her with all the right intentions.

"I didn't wanna leave."

Her most recent wonders and worries seem to be a complete waste as his reassuring eyes refuse to look away. And she feels guilty for even thinking he would do such a thing. Especially when he didn't the last time. _The other time._

"Good to know."

Harvey inhales, letting the seriousness fade on the exhale. His lips remain level, but she knows he wants to smile when he tilts his head a certain way. "Thought you were supposed to know everything?"

"I do." she blinks, tongue teasing the roof of her mouth before her guise fades into a more solemn expression, eyes oozing with gratitude as she speaks, using those sweet vocals that always force him to smile right back just as charmingly. "But sometimes it feels good to be reassured."

They secure a stare that has both of them birthing ridiculous twin smirks. Before she snaps out of it and attempts to shoo him away so she can actually get something done.

"Now go get back to work, you're slowing me down here. I've got a merger to prepare for."

He doesn't feel like complying as easily as she might like. Even though deep down she loves him following her around like a stray dog. Refusing to budge, he challenges her apparent composure.

"I've got a few extra minutes to spare. You can teach me that thing you do with the copier."

"Like you'll ever need to use this." Donna scoffs, finger pointed at the old machine she's known almost as long as him. And just like him, knows how it operates, what makes it tick, and what's needed for it to achieve optimum performance. Which in the case of the copier - and perhaps even Harvey - is a firm, but gentle thrust of her lower body.

"No, that's what assistants are for.." he says in a way that he knows won't offend her. "I just wanna see those hips in action again."

He watches her shake her head, elated at being able to visibly witness the effect he's having on her.

"I know I just said this last night..but you're an idiot." she bites, her tone significantly less salacious than when she had uttered the same words less than a day ago.

"I know I said this last night, but you're beautiful."

He said it with a smirk. And that boyish charm of his. But knowing he meant it is enough to hitch her breath and have her glare up at him. Before casting her eyes back down to the task at hand as she shuffles some papers around without the need to. Her chest feeling tight. Her heart thumping away as if it were beating between each ear.

"I know this room seems to be the office go-to for whatever it is you're looking for, but it's gonna take a bit more than that.."

He knows she's playing with him, using humour as a veil. Acting as if she thought he was joking around too when he said it. To make it easier to brush it off. But he's not paying attention to her words, letting her body speak its language instead, telling him everything he needs to know.

He hasn't let himself read her like this since they first met. Or more specifically, her rule hasn't let him. Complimenting her, openly and unapologetically showing his interest in her, makes him feel as though he's a decade younger. And if only the age lines and darkened shadows under his eyes would fade, he'd believe he was. Because chasing her was freeing him. Reviving the deeper parts of his soul that he thought to be long lost under the murky fog which housed his demons.

"God loves a trier."

"Actually, I love someone who is useful.." she quips. "Now either hand me those papers or get the hell out of here."

Harvey picks up the newly photocopied documents, a new payroll list for all the new partners entering the firm this week thanks to the merger. He doesn't break eye contact once, letting the heat of his stare get to her exactly where hers was getting to him.

"So you're God now?"

"Have you ever seen us in the same room?"

Her comedic nature has him scrunching his lips together in an attempt to kill the huge grin she was getting out of him. She lets out a near silent chuckle examining his nostrils flare and his signature smirk forming handsome creases in each cheek.

"All the time." he jokes back, pointing a finger back to himself, watching her roll her eyes and glance back down at her files.

He begins to see why she made her rule in the first place. Dating colleagues could get messy, yes. However, it could also get in the way of productivity. And for a workaholic like Donna Paulsen, that wasn't an option.

But he doesn't care anymore. Because for once it seems, neither does she.

 **…**

Four more days pass and Specter Litt's self-made COO sits in her office, focused eyes scanning over legal minutia on a bright screen that she's sure is going to have her needing glasses at some point in the near future.

"Donna Paulsen." she hears, as if it were a question, but not asked as one - seeing as her name is quite literally on the wall.

The busy yet distracted redhead looks up after her train of thought gets derailed. She takes in the leggy blonde making her way into her office. All white and cream - and confident.

"Depends who's asking." she quips with a hint of a smile.

"We haven't formerly met yet." She inches closer, her grin too large for Donna's liking.

 _Because you've been too busy hijacking Harvey's case all week,_ she thinks to herself.

"Samantha Wheeler. Formerly of Rand Kaldor Zane."

"I know who you are." Donna stands up and offers a warmly outstretched hand over her desk. "Nice to meet you, Samantha. Welcome to the firm."

"Thank you."

Donna naturally slows down the handshake but the woman doesn't loosen her grip. Staring into her eyes with a twinkle in her own that she annoyingly can't place.

They break the firm hold then. She can see a question forming on the tip of the lawyer's tongue.

"I take it you didn't come to my office just to clarify names." she implies, gesturing for the woman to take a seat while she does the same, swinging one leg over the other and arms laying on each rest as she sits back in her office throne - perfectly fitting for the new queen of the empire.

"No..I didn't." Samantha confirms, also crossing her legs as she settles in, hands clasped, elbows pointed out as they rest on the arms of the chair. "I came to get the lowdown on things around here."

Donna tilts her head, skeptical and intrigued all at once. "What kind of things?"

"Name partner things.."

"Meaning Harvey."

She just knows a woman like that wouldn't come to her to suss out Louis Litt. And although his name isn't on the wall just yet, she guesses it's not about Zane, seeing as she must know the man better than Donna herself.

She's also well aware that firm management is about to take a huge turn in the coming weeks. But as long as Harvey's still managing partner, she'll act as his COO. And she isn't about to disclose any merger details to someone who's still a stranger. Especially not when he hasn't officially made up his mind yet. Though deep down, she knows his heart just isn't in it.

"So you are as good as they say."

"I am." Donna breathes, leaning in, elbows on her desk, hands interlocked. "So, what is it?"

Samantha inhales, chest rising, mouth closed, dark brown eyes fixating on lighter ones. "I want name partner."

"It's your first week." Donna frowns in bemusement, a cold and cautious smile cracking at her lips.

"And I want it before the year is out." she finishes bravely.

Donna laughs briefly and humorlessly, becoming more unsure of the woman before her with each passing second. On the one hand, she admires her ambition. On the other, she wishes she'd go be ambitious somewhere else. Her gut was usually telling her exactly what to make of someone by now. But this time her initial instinct doesn't prove as strong.

"Why are you telling me this, and not Harvey?"

"Because I wanna know how to approach him about it."

"And why do you think I should help you get your name on the wall, when I don't know the first thing about you?"

Donna purses her lips, subconsciously sitting back in her chair to present power and prejudice, just like the managing partner would when he's challenging someone. She knows more about the woman than she cares to let on. Harvey had been filling her in during late night drinks at either one of their offices once or twice this week. So far, she doesn't seem to fit Specter Litt's family dynamic. But then again, nothing much feels the same around the firm lately, bar a few familiar faces.

"I don't. But if what I've heard about you is correct, you'll soon figure out all you need to know about me." Samantha doesn't break eye contact as she bigs herself up, something Donna respects. "And once you do, and you come around to me.. you'll see that I deserve it."

"Lots of people deserve it." She turns up her palms and shakes her head lightly, remaining perfectly poised. "Doesn't mean they get their name in silver capitals. It's just not how it works."

Samantha smiles, tongue grazing her teeth in light vexation, as if she was about to state the obvious. "And I'm not gonna be one of those people."

"You're driven I'll give you that." Donna blinks once, arching her brow at the woman.

The blonde sighs before sitting forward. "Look, Donna. I came to you because when I heard there was a _female_ COO slash silent partner around here, I was relieved."

Donna doesn't give her the chance to continue, cutting in, coated in a heavy layer of apprehensive armour. "Because I'm a woman you think I'll just roll over easy?"

" _Because_ women have to stick together in the type of environment we work in." the lawyer clarifies straight away. "I thought being next door to him..you'd know him pretty well." she defends, unapologetically. "I tend to come across standoffish and if I know a bit more about him, other than his reputation, then maybe what I'm asking for won't be as hard to swallow."

"It's Harvey. I assure you he won't even digest it at first, let alone swallow it."

Donna briefly wonders why she's acting so protective. Samantha isn't a major threat to either of them. Just another arrogant lawyer looking to climb the ladder, never happy with whatever rung they're currently on. She could manage them in her sleep at this stage, and sometimes wonders if she has actually done so in the past when their lawyer jargon would leave her brain numb. But this was going beyond loyalty. Venturing into something messier - _greener_.

"And I do know him. But not because we're _neighbours._ "

Her words earn a look of intrigue from the blonde. However, she's smart enough not to over-divulge on their private past. But she also lets her in on details that don't concern her. Deciding to blame it on her lack of female conversations of late.

"This is all still relatively new." She raises her palms a few inches and glances around her office briefly. "I worked at his desk for years before I got promoted."

"Ah, I see." Samantha presses her lips together afterwards, nodding in thought.

"Excuse me?" Donna feels that familiar frustration building inside her. Insinuations like these were so common over the years that they almost slid right off her back, like water off a duck's. But it was always harder to ignore coming from a woman. And this woman was about to experience Donna Paulsen's fiery temper firsthand if she didn't explain herself properly.

Samantha smirks thinly, realising how she may have sounded before she recrosses her legs and attempts to put herself in the clear.

"I see why you're so loyal to him. And why you're so hesitant to trust me." she elucidates. "You two have obviously become close over the years. Which means you get a lot of shit over your promotion. People thinking you didn't deserve it. Or that he just bumped you up because you two are a thing."

Donna understands what she means now, and even finds herself inwardly impressed at how intuitive the woman seems to be. But she was still being overly forward for her liking. Not that she's one to judge on that kind of behavioural trait.

"If you want my help, I'm not sure you're going about it the right way."

"I'm not saying it's true. Or that I think it. I'm saying that I get it."

Donna sighs almost silently, and then accepts her answer. She pauses for a second, before she verbalises her next thought. One that had been brewing in her brain since Samantha had claimed that she wanted to be on the same page as Harvey.

"Zane wants you on good terms with him, doesn't he?" She watches the blonde open her mouth to speak before she cuts her short, certain that the woman knows more than she's letting on about the switch up of names and titles that were more than likely just around the corner. "And you'll do whatever he wants because you really want _him_ to make you name partner some day. Not Harvey."

Samantha's silence speaks for her. She's beginning to realise that withholding bits of information from the woman before her isn't going to get her anywhere, because she seems to know everything anyway.

"He may have suggested it..but I wanna make amends, regardless."

"I'm sure.." Donna mumbles, inwardly wondering if she was being overly guarded. But she's long been accustomed to the comforts of surrounding herself with high fences when staring uncertainty in the face and she doesn't feel like making eye contact with it.

Samantha stands up after a few seconds spent engaging in a silent staredown. Feeling as though she was hitting a brick wall here. A dead end, protected by a vigilant guard dog - a feisty, faithful red setter.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Donna. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. A lot more."

"I'm sure we will."

They share a gaze before she watches the woman leave.

"Samantha?" She waits for her to turn back just as she reaches the door.

"Please." she smirks, eyes bordering on something Donna dare interpret as flirtatious. "Call me Sam."

Donna smiles before raising a brow and schooling her features. "He's as cocky as they come. And cocky doesn't like cocky."

"So I should just flutter my lashes and giggle like a schoolgirl?" she quips sarcastically, amused at the ridiculous thought.

"No, he'll definitely hate that." the redhead almost chuckles. "What I'm saying is, your ' _and I want it by the year is out'_ won't help you with him. He doesn't like change. So don't shove it down his throat."

"Make my demands known, without demanding them." Samantha nods in understanding. "Got it."

"And that's still not gonna guarantee you anything."

"Thanks, Donna."

"Don't thank me yet. He's also as moody as they come, and I can't help you with that." her adviser jokes, even though it was the furthest thing from a lie.

Samantha lingers at the door longer than necessary, fingers planted on the glass right under her name, lighting tapping away as she nods with an appreciative smile.

The COO waits until the woman has vanished down the hallway before she allows herself to release the breath she'd held since the interaction began. It seems as though everyone wants their name up on that wall lately and she's concerned at how Harvey will take it. Which is the main reason she decided to give Samantha advice in the first place. To make it that little bit easier on him when she goes to see him about it.

She can't help but feel as though he is growing tired of this old, repetitive game. And wonders if she herself even finds it as fulfilling anymore. Because if you take away the firm, what are either of them left with?

Each other. Only each other.

Perhaps the answer as to why they have both devoted more time to their careers, than to themselves. Take away one building, and they're left without shelter from the biggest storm of all. Their ever-repressive love for one another.

 **…**

Harvey sits in his soon-to-be former office. He's going through case files for a client when she walks in. He hears the heels first and smiles almost invisibly. Until he looks up. His face morphs to discontentment in less than one second flat. No Donna. In fact, to him, this woman is the furthest thing from the one he was expecting.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" he growls, eyes reverting back to his paperwork to exude as much disinterest as humanly possible.

"Can't a fellow partner just stop by to say hi to her colleague these days?"

"Boss." he corrects with authoritative eyes. "And she can. If her billables are good enough to be wasting the firm's valuable time."

"Oh I assure you," She steps closer to his desk, knowing she won't be sitting down like her previous meeting with Donna before lunch, "my billables are more than good enough."

Harvey leans back and the spine of his chair bends with him. "What do you want, Samantha?"

She sighs with a dry smile, wondering if he was ever going to look remotely happy to see her. Then remembers she hasn't really given him much reason to since she had arrived at the beginning of the work week. Commandeering his case and butting her nose in where he didn't want or need it was strike number one. He doesn't even feel like giving her three. He just wants her out.

"Look, I know we got off to a bad start.. but I just wanna say that I'm not here to tread on anyone's toes. I'm here to do my job. Just like I always have."

"Well, if you could do it without getting in the way of mine from now on, that'd be great." He leans back into his laptop, purposely dismissive as he starts to mindlessly type up some document he had left open.

Samantha watches him for a second, anger building inside, but she bites her tongue. She deserves his cold shoulder. So she battles against her ego until she wins, remembering the advice Donna had given her. _Cocky doesn't like cocky._

"I would like to make name partner before the year is out."

Harvey rolls his eyes. He actually finds himself glad that Robert would be taking over soon and will have to deal with this sort of shit from now on.

He had made his mind up the night he fell asleep on his best friend's couch with said best friend in his arms. Reminding him of the finer things in life. His wake-up call as he began to fall asleep to her steady breathing.

Even though he hasn't told her yet. Or anyone, for that matter. Not even Robert himself.

"Get in line."

"I know you probably won't be here much longer.." She raises her hands mid-air as she glances around his office, ignoring his rude remark, only making Harvey more agitated. It's as if she doesn't even know how brazen she is. Or just doesn't care. "But being a managing partner yourself, and a longstanding colleague of the firm.. you have influence."

He frowns even further, wondering why the hell she would need his influence when she's practically Zane's right-hand woman. Until it hits him almost as quick as it had dawned on the redhead.

"Robert doesn't think you're ready, does he?"

His quick instinct silences her. But not for long.

"Why does everyone around here seem to know everyone else's business?"

"I don't follow."

"Your little guard dog next door." She lazily waves her left arm in her direction.

"Watch your mouth." Harvey reprimands, sounding overly defensive, if not protective. Which he soon realises, but doesn't care.

He can't help but wonder what Donna had said or done for Samantha to call her that. He knows that she would always have his back. That much isn't surprising. It's just protocol at this stage. Though he can't help but inwardly smile at the image all the same.

Samantha knits her brows lightly, her lips breaking into a curious smirk. She was beginning to see what everyone else always sees.

"It wasn't an insult." She raises the backs of her palms to her chest in exaggerated defense before they neatly fall back at her sides and she exhales. "I can see why she's so valued around here." With a brief pause, she meets his eye again. "And I happen to quite like her actually.."

Her lowered tone makes Harvey suspicious. Or curious. Maybe even jealous. He can't figure it, or her, out.

"Good. Because the last thing you wanna do is get on her bad side. Thing's won't run smoothly for you around here if you do." He sounds proud at the fact.

"Oh I have no intentions of pissing her off, trust me."

The suggestiveness in her voice doesn't help ease his suspicions. Making his fists tighten. So he decides to get back to their previous topic, still waiting for a proper answer.

"Why aren't you asking Zane?" He knows she knows he's about to be the new managing partner around here. Even if nobody is saying it out loud yet.

Her sudden silence speaks volumes. Before she decides to explain the situation.

"I brought it up with him last year and he shot me down. I don't plan on being shot down twice. And besides..he wants us to be on good terms."

"So that's why you're really here dressed in sheep's clothing all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I would never hide my fur, Harvey."

It almost worries him how much she means it. There's no denying how much of a wolf she is, so she doesn't even try to.

Harvey sighs, wanting to massage his head with his thumb and forefinger to offset the minor migraine threatening his temples. But refuses, not wanting to let her know how tired he really is.

However, he can all too vividly remember the many times he was desperate for Jessica to promote him, and she refused. So something in him switches slightly, deciding to think about giving her the benefit of the doubt and treating her with the respect she never showed him upon her arrival. Choosing to believe she means it when she says she's not interested in continuing the way they had started off. Like cats and dogs.

"Look, even if I could convince him..this firm has been through more than its fair share of name changes. I'm not sure we can afford another marriage that soon."

"I'll just have to show you then."

"Show me what?" he frowns, looking her up and down.

"How much of an asset I am to this firm."

He almost scoffs, raising his brows but his tone letting her know he was warming to her. "You'd have been off to a better start had you not stuck your nose in my case this week."

"Did I get the job done or not?"

"Not the point."

"Morello Assets would beg to differ."

He can't believe Mike Ross abandoned ship and seemingly left this more experienced, but far less likeable version of him to fill his work shoes. She would never be Robin, that much was clear from the get-go. But then again, who could? He could at least let them mend bridges to prevent her form becoming the Joker.

"You wanna be friends? Then start acting like a friend. And as for your name on the wall? I can't promise anything. And I'm not gonna act like it's my top priority to convince Zane. Or even a main one. So if you wanna prove yourself, just do it. Instead of talking about it."

He suspected his blunt advice would shut her up. She presses her lips together in a slow nod, staring him down as if she was considering his counsel, before she backs away and retreats to her own office. Waving a reg flag around for the agitated bull isn't something she sees as wise, or tempting, right now.

He breathes heavily and spies the time on his laptop. Just six more hours until he can clock off. And maybe slip into the redhead's office for another nightcap.

 **…**

One week later, Donna finds herself alone in the executive kitchen for lunch. Unaware that she's smiling to herself, thinking of him. And some joke he had cracked before he dropped her home last night. A new reoccurring routine of theirs.

They still haven't talked about their situation. Letting actions speak in place of words for the time being. Growing closer and becoming more comfortable with each intimate moment as they come. Both aware that when all this merger business is behind them, they - or more accurately, she - won't have any more reason to remain silent on the matter.

She hears him before she sees him. His signature steps as uplifting to her as the keys of a grand piano after the strenuous work week she's had. Which involved helping Harvey through the new firm-alliance as they navigated fresh politics and new partners. Robert Zane growing more impatient and irritable by the day. Threatening to impose even further and achieve his demands by way of vote if Harvey doesn't sign something official soon. Bringing twenty new partners with him for this new union had many benefits for him, and this was one of them.

Donna was the one staying with him late at night, both sitting around his office table thinking of ways out of this. He hadn't told her he had more or less made up his mind. Using these meetings as an excuse to spend more time with her. Even if it was about business. Until he would get bored that is, and make his way over to his decanter, changing the conversation to anything but work. She wouldn't push him, knowing his limits all too well. But it still unsettled her. Seeing him like that. She'd never known him to not let work consume him. And without that part of him, that was both his greatest strength and contradicting weakness, he seemed to be consuming _her._ Asking about her day. Complimenting her outfits. Digging into her personal life in a way he's never dared to before.

His eyes engulf her slender frame. Tight white dress clinging to each heavenly bend in her body. Before the metallic sound of a spoon stirring inside a cup wakes him back up.

"What are you doing two weeks from now?"

"Uhm, working?"

She doesn't even turn around, but he knows what face she's making thanks to her intrigued tone. There's a smile birthing at the left side of her mouth and her brows are raised in wait of his response.

"On July 4th weekend? That's depressing. Your boss must be a real dick."

Donna gives him chuckle. It would be too easy to make a joke out of that. She wonders if he was intentionally handing her a witty remark on a silver platter. But it's never as fun when he wants her to mock him. She spins around, a steaming white coffee cup in her right hand.

"I forgot what weekend that was."

His initial question hits her then. Trepidation and excitement line her stomach at the same time, both battling for her attention as they thrash against her gut. _Why does he want to know her plans?_

She adopts her most casual stance as she steps towards the marble island in the middle of the larger kitchen, and closer to him, before she eyes him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," He can't hide his grin no matter how nonchalant he tries to act about his grand gesture, "I've booked us both tickets to 'The Emerald City'."

"What!?" Donna loses her cup to the counter.

"Oh wait," Harvey looks at the beverage and smirks until his playful eyes meet widened ones, " _you_ probably know it as the 'Coffee Capital of the World'?"

"I know which city you're referring to, Harvey." she replies, arching her left brow before furrowing both with her next retort. "And you drink as much coffee as I do.."

"Not since you don't get it for me anymore." he chances, nostrils expanding as he licks his lips, just about tasting the drop of vanilla that was distracting him more and more with each inhale. "It's not the same."

She presses her palm against the cool marble, ivory meeting ivory. Her knuckles dig into her waist as she extends her hip and cocks her head at him.

"You think you're gonna guilt me into worrying about your caffeine intake when I have a major law firm to operate?"

"Worth a try."

"Harvey." Donna exhales then, eager to get back on topic. She takes a step towards him, frowning out of worry. There's something he's not telling her. "Why now?"

" _T_ _wo weeks_ from now."

She need only arch one brow to force him to explain himself.

"I talked to Mike after our drinks the other week.." His words transport them both right back to their tipsy selves falling asleep on her couch in each other's arms like it was the most normal thing in the world. "And we decided it's time you and I pay them a visit. Together. And our great nation celebrating its independence gives us the perfect opportunity to get away from here." he finishes with exaggerated patriotism.

 _To get away from here._

She's now more taken aback at the fact that he wants to leave the firm - _with her_. At a time where he should be putting his heart and soul into the place, like the rest of them were. That, combined with his indifferent comment about work outside her door almost a fortnight ago, and his lack of focus during their unscheduled one-to-one meetings, she once again begins to question how devoted he is to their home as of late. Something she's never had to second guess before these last few weeks. Bar once, when she had to convince him not to walk out on everybody after Mike went to prison to save them all.

"Harvey, we're right in the middle of some major changes here. I'm not sure both of us taking an entire weekend is a good idea." She knows she doesn't have to remind him, but she does anyway, because it's all she can think to do when Harvey Specter is standing three feet away, subtly asking to whisk her away for the weekend.

"We'll fly out that Friday night after work, and be back by Monday." he reasons with a persuasive smirk, as if it's the most logical thing in the world and she's crazy for even considering not going. "Don't you wanna see them?"

He's giving her _the_ pout now. The one lined with feigned innocence, and a sweet caramel smile that complements his dark chocolate eyes far too handsomely. And always manages to disturb the lowest muscles residing deep within her abdomen.

She had almost forgotten how spontaneous he could be. However, he seems to have put plenty of thought into it all the same. As if he predicted her initial apprehensiveness.

"You know I do."

"Well, it's settled then."

Her mouth bends into a crooked grin as he nods at her, before turning his back to go about his day. As if half afraid she would change her mind before he had the chance to leave.

"Harvey?" He spins back around immediately, brows raised in wait of what she had to say. She smiles sweetly, sending him a shy, appreciative smirk that matches her tone. "Thank you."

He presses his lips together, his humble smile telling her she doesn't need to say it. If anything, he feels like thanking her for agreeing to it. Because she's right. It is mad. The two of them leaving like this. But he doesn't care about that. He needs a change of scenery. He wants to feel alive again. And he can't feel anything without her by his side.

"We all deserve a little celebration, Donna." They engage in a mutual gaze of gratitude before he opens his mouth again, offering her his _for Donna only_ vocals. "Especially you."

His words may be true, but watching him waltz away, she can't deny feeling more excited about the company than the actual festivities. She's always loved the holidays. However, some things just wouldn't feel like a celebration without Harvey.

 **…**

Donna Paulsen has never been a fan of being left out of the loop. Probably because she never is left out. She invented the loop. Especially when it has to do with the firm. And him. But this had slipped right under her knowing nose somehow. It had been almost two weeks since they fell asleep on her couch together after those drinks. Eleven days he'd been plotting this getaway. And she had been none the wiser.

But she _is_ however, a fan of his flirt. And this was clearly a move. As much as it was a thoughtful gesture, it wasn't an entirely altruistic act either. It had romantic motives behind it. And even though he told her he lied when he said he didn't want more, she hadn't expected such bold actions to follow his brave admissions this soon. Too used to overly long intervals between any intimate moments they shared.

She sits back in her office chair after her lunch. Her nails taking consecutive turns tapping the marble desk with an impatient rhythm. She waits for the call to pick up with a grin on her face. Her heart beating more excitedly at the thought of hearing a certain soft-spoken voice for the first time in a few too many days.

"So..you finally get back from your honeymoon, and decide to conspire with Harvey before you find the time to catch up with your best friend?"

Donna hears the familiar giggle she's missed too much of late. It feels like it's been months, not weeks.

"Well hello to you too."

"Hey, Rach." Donna beams softly, eyes warming as her smile widens. "How was Sicily?"

"Amazing! I feel so relaxed. Mike memorised some Italian and now he thinks he's fluent." she chuckles on the other end of the line.

"With that elephant memory, he practically is."

"Heard that!" Donna hears his faint shout as he passes through the room carrying a box full of kitchen appliances.

"Sorry, I have you on speaker." Rachel calls out to the phone laying on the coffee table as she throws some cushions down on the couch. "We're still in the middle of moving in now that we're actually back in the city. Making the place more homely before work has the chance to take over."

Donna straightens up, the flexible back of her chair rising with her. "Of course! I'll leave you both to settle in, I don't wanna get in the way of-"

"No!" Rachel interrupts with a semi-frown, sitting herself down on the couch alongside a box marked 'ornaments'. She takes the phone off speaker, bringing it to her ear. "I've missed your voice. And I'm due a break. We've been decorating the place since this morning."

Donna smiles, thrilled that she still gets to catch up with her closest female confidante. "I can't wait to see the place." Shes pauses before adding, "And you and Mike, I suppose."

"We can't wait to see you too, Donna." Rachel sends a warm smile down the phone that the redhead can all but see. "And Harvey.." the younger woman finishes in a lower, more suggestive tone.

"Yes.." she frowns with a crooked smirk, spinning her chair to face the window, eyes landing on her very own view of the concrete jungle but not taking it in in the slightest, "he _is_ the one who organised it after all.."

If she were using a landline, she would be absentmindedly twirling the cord around her index finger right about now.

"My point exactly." Rachel's tone was letting her know that her friend's eyebrows are wriggling and she's probably biting her lower lip, smugly and shyly all at once.

Donna raises her chin a few degrees, brows lowering as her free arm crosses over her abdomen. "What are you getting at, Mrs. Ross?"

"You're the first person to call me that!" Rachel realises. "Other than Mike.."

" _Michelle_ , I've been calling you that for years." Donna reminds her, fond memories of their blurry bar-ventures flashing through her mind.

"That is true, Harriet." Rachel nods in remembrance, followed by reminiscence. "But what I was getting at was how much Harvey has.." She trails off in search of the right word, "grown?"

"How do you mean?" Donna chuckles. She has her own opinions and observations on his emotional evolution - and revolution - but she is more curious to hear Rachel's.

"Planning to take you away for the weekend." she elaborates. "And not just _any_ weekend."

"It's the 4th of July, Rach. Not the 14th of February." Donna reasons. She's starting to feel like a schoolgirl again and her logical self won't let her heart go all in. "And he's not taking me away. I'm agreeing to go with him. To see our friends. Who left us here, so bored out of our minds that we couldn't even last an entire month without going to visit them." she finishes, with a touch of her - somewhat retired as of late - dramatic flare.

"I don't know..pretty _romantic_ if you ask me.." She can almost feel Donna rolling her eyes through the phone. But she knows her friend secretly wants to talk about it. She just needs a little push. "You can't deny that a couple years ago, it would have been you thinking of doing something like this to cheer him up."

"Are you implying that I've lost my empathy?" Donna inquires humorously, with feigned offense.

"I'm implying that he's gained some. Because of you. And because of what he wants, _with you."_

Nobody could deny that she made him softer. More lovable. And approachable. But what Rachel was getting at is still too much for Donna to discuss in depth right now.

"Rachel.."

Her intuitive friend picks up on the light warning and senses that she should veer away from _them,_ without going totally off topic.

"How has he been? Since the wedding?"

Rachel thinks back to the two dancing in each other's arms for more than their fair share of songs. She was so happy for them. And was probably guilty of letting her expectations run wild. Hoping that the next time she saw them, they'd have finally made a go of things. She also remembers the advice she gave her friend before she left, and is eager to see her actually take it.

Donna recalls her and Harvey's elevator ride during their first day back at work the morning after the wedding. Proceeded by a profession of desire. Soon followed by their scotch-sharing. And couch-cuddling. And office-ogling.

She isn't sure how much she should reveal to Rachel. She partly wants to disclose it all. But saying it aloud will only let her get her hopes up. And one thing that has never went her way, is him.

And then there's the kiss. You'd think that would have been first on her mind. But the physical is actually far less complicated than the emotional. Especially between them.

Even though he has made her aware that he wants more - whatever his definition of the word may be - talking about it with someone other than herself still feels strange. Foreign. And she doesn't know the language. Can't get the words out passed the lump in her throat. So they remain lodged in her larynx, just like they always have.

"Normal.." she hums unconvincingly, side-eyeing the wall that divides them in more ways than literal.

"Normal?"

Donna inhales, preparing to accept defeat. If she wasn't ready to discuss it with Harvey just yet, she might as well try to voice it to someone. For her own sanity. She clears her throat in a feeble attempt to get her tongue moving.

"We may have had a _moment_.."

"You do know I'm just gonna keep repeating your words back to you if you keep being this ambiguous, right?"

"Jeesh, three thousand miles have really made you brave, huh?"

Rachel giggles softly. "Donna. I haven't had a girly conversation in two weeks. I _need_ this. And you need it too."

She hears the redhead take a deep breath. One that suggests she's about to cave. She patiently waits during the silent few seconds that follow.

"We kissed."

Rachel bites her bottom lip. She scrunches her eyes shut with a grin, trying to hold in a squeal of delight before she exhales and gathers herself.

"The night of the wedding, right?"

"Yes." She's not even going to ask how her friend was so confident in her guess. But being honest with herself, she knows exactly how intimate they appeared on the dance floor together that night.

"That was twelve days ago, Donna. What have you two been doing since? Knitting?"

"We've been adjusting.." she defends, shrugging in defeat when she realises how pathetic it all sounds. They may as well have been knitting.

"To what?" Rachel wonders if the pair have actually verbalised anything yet. "The realisation that you two should be together?"

Donna wasn't expecting her to be so forward. They'd never had such an upfront conversation about her love affairs before. Definitely not when Harvey was involved in them anyway. Donna always divulged as much as she was comfortable with, and Rachel would never overly pry.

But there was a change in the air lately. Harvey was being proactive about his feelings now and Rachel knew it. Which made it easier to discuss it, and tease it out of her friend at the same time.

"To your father and his demands." Donna deflects. An action she has expertly mastered since she agreed to come to the firm with him all those years ago.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh._ "

Rachel exhales a breath as she imagines the power struggles going on at the firm right now. "I miss the hell out of that place, but I'm glad I'm not around for that."

"You're telling me."

"I assume he and Harvey are at loggerheads?"

Donna raises her brows in reflection. "Not as much as I initially anticipated.. Harvey has been pretty level-headed about it all. Sometimes it's as if he doesn't even.." Her words die out, not allowing herself to say them in case they weren't true. Or in case they were.

"Doesn't even what?"

"Nothing..it doesn't mean-" Donna smiles dismally, cutting herself off, feeling ridiculous for almost voicing it.

"Donna.."

"I better go, I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes." She hates herself for shutting Rachel out, but the idea of Harvey losing interest in the firm at the same time he's gaining interest in her is frying her brain and she needs a breather, unable for the heat. "It's been great talking to you, Rach. I really needed it."

"You too, Donna. Talk soon." she hears Rachel say, knowing she was wearing that sympathetic smile of hers.

In no way is the brunette finished with this topic yet. She's more than willing to wait another two weeks to bring it up in person. When Donna can't use fake meetings as an excuse to hang up on her feelings when things become too personal.

 **…**

Donna heads out of her office later that night, coat and bag hanging over her forearm. She glances inside his own office hoping to see him, knowing she wouldn't get to do so much longer with the changes that were fast approaching. It's dark and empty. It's late and nobody is around but she thought he would have said goodnight before leaving. He usually does. As does she. Both terrible creatures of habit when it comes to one another.

She picks up the pace again, red wine and the classic movie channel on her mind now. Until her heels meet the tiled floor of the reception area. Her eyes immediately falling on his still figure that would give any actual statue a run for its money. His back is to her, facing the wall as he stands in the middle of the space, alone, elevators on each side of him.

He knows she's there.

Her vision soon picks up on what he's staring at. But she only takes in the silver letters for a couple of seconds before her line of sight is returning to focus on her main concern. Him.

He hears her footsteps echoing through the empty space once more, becoming louder with each step until they cease and he feels her warmth right beside him. Shoulder to shoulder. Both facing straight ahead. Hearts intertwined, soon followed by hands. Their smallest fingers kissing first, until they link, encouraging the rest to follow and weave together without further hesitation or tentativeness.

His thumb greets the skin between knuckle and wrist after fingers interlock and she gives a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Both feeling their pulses bounce as one, throbbing away under warm flesh.

She doesn't need to ask any questions. What's done is done. He had officially given in. Knowing she would be there. And that's all she could even think of being in this moment. For him.

As they stand, arms glued, she makes mental notes to come in extra early in the morning to have his office cleared and everything moved back into his old one at the other end of the hall, still empty from Mike's departure. To make it easier on him. One less thing he has to think of tomorrow. And besides, the movers wouldn't know where to put his record player, his records, the canvas or even his precious balls. They wouldn't treat any of the treasured items with the respect they were owed. For they would never know the history behind a few signatures on leather, an old turnstile, a scratched Miles Davis or a picture of a lost painting, and even more specifically, the artist behind it.

He doesn't care about the expensive shit housed inside those walls. And his materialistic shell has never been enough to prevent her from seeing the most sentimental man she's ever met, beneath the facade of fast cars and penthouse apartments.

Her soothing energy soon radiates from her hand to his body. He manages a smirk and looks at her first, cocking his head only slightly in her direction.

"There are more important things to fight for." he chokes out hoarsely, eyes warmer than his dwindling smile.

He squeezes her hand back, succeeding his less-than-subtle sentiment. The action telling her exactly what words couldn't do justice. He watches her eyes shake as she conjures up a wobbly smile. Emotions hitting her left, right and _centre_.

Without losing eye contact, a smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth and he motions his head to the elevator behind him. Dragging it back in a slow, suggestive manner.

"Let's get out of here." she whispers in response, knowingly mirroring what he was saying.

He grins, igniting a fire in her belly as he leads her into the elevator. Heated palms beginning to perspire together. From both nerves and contact.

Neither look back to the wall, only focusing on one another.

The elevator doors close. And they leave Zane Specter Litt behind for the first time ever.

 **…**

They share Ray's Lexus after he insists on dropping her home. Only breaking hands when he has to open the door for her. The ride is quiet. No words are needed. His ease with the silence tells her that her presence is enough for him.

She jumps out once Harvey holds the door open and extends his palm to help her onto the pavement. Inhaling a sharp breath, she presses her lips together, stalling for a second, making him wonder if she even wants to part ways for the night.

"I made sure you get to keep your position." She frowns lightly, before it hits her. After it sinks in, her eyes almost well up but she bites down on her tongue. "It was one of my conditions before I agreed to anything. He won't come after your job."

He had told Zane that she deserves COO more than anyone he knows. And that he would never support him hiring someone new just because they have more qualifications on paper. Eventually having Robert agree, providing that he could see what Harvey was saying was true in the coming weeks. He knows that she'll show him exactly what she's made of without even having to try. So he got it in writing, they shook hands, and that was that.

Another condition that they only needed agree on verbally, was that of a certain weekend away.

She finds herself caught in one of those situations where not even a thank you would feel appreciative enough. So her eyes speak instead. It had never even crossed her mind that she might lose her job. Too focused on his. And yet it had worried him enough to have it entirely dealt with before she was even made aware of the possibility. He could have easily had her back at his desk, outside his old office, bringing the past back to the present, and their old dynamic back to life. After telling her that there was nothing he could do about it. Yet instead, he put her first. At a time where everything in his life was screaming for his prime focus, she was it. His initial thought. His main concern. Without even needing, or wanting, to ask. Feeling paramount in his world isn't something she is used to. Even though she has never been anything less.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Is all she can manage, desperate to flea before he could see her break.

"See you tomorrow, Donna." he all but whispers.

The redhead goes to move but finds herself stepping back in front of him just as quick. Without letting herself over-analyse what it means for them, she leaves a chaste kiss on his cheek, just grazing the corner of his mouth. Now having him wonder if that was her intention.

"Good night, Harvey."

Donna pulls away and he pulls her back even quicker. Firm hands upon her waist. Pupils engulfing her reaction for any sign of refusal. He brushes his lips over hers when he doesn't find a single thing.

The kiss is short, but wanting. Deep but closed. Freeing, but frightening how much they didn't want to stop. She leans back on her heels having stood on her tip-toes to feel more of him, fingers grasping each lapel. Both pairs of lips popping as they break apart, but remain grazing, gently hovering. Edges of smooth skin tickling against the other. Heated breaths warming their noses in the summer-night chill. Her lengthy lashes transfixing him with an alluring arousal as they flutter up at him, jet black, enhancing her already magnetising pair. Both groins aching for closer contact.

Her expanding eyes soon tell him _not yet_. He still hasn't told her what his more is, and she's not sure she even knows the meaning of hers these days. Or if she ever really has. Yes, she wants him. _But do they want the same thing?_ As much as finding out that the answer is yes would petrify her, discovering that it's a no, after finally allowing herself to find out, would devastate her.

Absorbing her stunned features, ebony eyes and rosy lips, he feels guilty for kissing her - almost. His plan had been to wait for her to bring it up again. Seeing as she was the one less willing to talk. She needed time and he had agreed not to push her. Until she went and held his hand. Something she's done thousands of times over their thirteen years, figuratively. And less than a handful of times physically.

But then she smiles coyly and he knows he's okay, because she's okay.

"Good night, Donna." he breathes, eyes clearly wanting to stay with her.

He watches her gather herself in the way only he notices. Too great an actress for anyone else to pick up on her self-composing cues. Donna smiles with her eyes as the one on her mouth shrinks. Her tingling lips still in shock from his spontaneous, yet not entirely surprising touch.

The redhead soon turns and feels him watching her walk all the way to her doorstep. She glances back and he hasn't moved an inch. She smirks sweetly at him as her warm palm grips the icy handle and he raises his hand lightly, holding it still for a few seconds to signal a goodnight wave.

She had asked for time to figure out how she felt about his last kiss. Not to forget his admission to wanting something more with her, whatever that was. And as the doors close shut behind her and the bricks and glass remove her from sight, still feeling the phantom of their spur of the moment embrace grace his lips, he can't help but beam. Knowing that she's slowly but surely letting the last bits of sand fall through the hourglass.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **So that's the rest of the chapter I was going to post with the last scene! The longer ones take up so much time editing, sorry! But I wanted throw the last of the 'season 8' type chapters up before Suits is back because the rest of this fic will be in Seattle mostly, which makes it kind of AU I suppose :)**

 **Not really sure how I feel about this update because some scenes are brand new and others I've had written for weeks if not months, so I hope it all tied together well while reading!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I know it was a smaller update but your feedback still means the world and I appreciate it so much.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-E xx**


End file.
